The Three Stooges in Rio (Rewrite)
by Stooge Man
Summary: This is a crossover! Moe, Larry, and Curly gets jobs to go to the Amazon in Brazil to work with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando as they go on a quest to find a lost treasure hidden deep inside the jungle. But when a team of crooks plan on getting it to, it's up to the Stooges and the Flock to stop their evil plans! Will three stooges and a flock save the day? Why Soitenly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody its Stooge Man! Just letting you know I'm redoing this fanfic so it could be easier for you to understand since I did a terrible job putting it in and not to mention fixing the spelling errors. Anyway I' am separating them into chapters this time so you can get the understanding on what's gonna happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Three Stooges in Rio

Moe, Larry, and Curly get a job to go to the Amazon in Brazil to work with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando to take care of the blue spix macaws. There, the three meet Blu, Jewel, and the rest of their friends and family as they go on an adventure to find a lost treasure deep in the jungle. But when Big Boss along with the smugglers as they plan on getting the treasure, it's up to the stooges and the flock to stop their evil plans. Will three stooges and a flock save the day? Why Soitenly! The Amazon never got any nuttier than this! Full of laughs, slaps, pokes, and adventure.

**The Three Stooges: **

**Moe Howard **

**Larry Fine **

**Curly Howard **

**The Flock:**

**Blu **

**Jewel **

**Carla **

**Bia **

**Tiago **

**Nico **

**Pedro **

**Rafael **

**Eduardo **

**Mimi **

**Roberto **

**Other Friends: **

**Linda Gunderson **

**Tulio Monteiro **

**Fernando **

**Billy Nelson (Moe, Larry, and Curly's 8-year-old nephew) **

**MPPA Rating: ****PG for Slapstick action violence, mayhem, some rude and suggestive humor including language**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

The first scene appears in front of a bird sanctuary in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil called Centro de Conservacao Ambiental (English for _Environmental Conservation and Aviculture Center_). Inside, Linda Gunderson who was feeding some of the injured birds, while Tulio was at the front desk in the lobby filling some paperwork on other new bird arrivals while their adopted son Fernando was sitting on a chair laying his Nintendo DS.

Suddenly the phone started ringing on Tulio's desk and he picked it up and started talking. "Hello? Centro de Conservacoa Ambiental, how can I help you?" said Tulio

Tulio listened to the person that was talking to him on the other line.

"Oh yes, yes we're all packed up for tomorrow; we'll be there bright and early. Okay, goodbye" Tulio finished and he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Linda as she walks through the door

"Oh, that was just the airline manager on the phone asking if we're all set for tomorrow" Tulio assured her

"Okay then" said Linda as she smiles with delight

"Just think of it, honey. The family traveling back to the Amazon to hunt for a hidden treasure deep in the depths of the jungle, worth pounds of pure gold" said Tulio happily

"And with that pure gold, we could use it to save as many living lives in the amazon and make sure they are safe" Linda affirmed him

"Oh Linda" said Tulio as he plucks his wife into his arms

"Oh Tulio" said Linda as she wraps her arms around her husband

The two then started making out as their lips twisted and twisted. Fernando was watching them and he cringed with his tongue out feeling disgusted.

"Yuck! Don't you two ever do that somewhere else instead of doing it in front of me?" asked Fernando who felt bothered

"Oh Fernando please, your 16 you should get used to it by now" Linda told her adopted son to relax

"Yeah, and after all we might see Blu, Jewel, and the chicks and not only that we might see their entire flock coming out of nowhere. Oh and FYI, they'll probably might be excited to see you again" Tulio confirmed him

"Yeah papa, I know" said Fernando as he nodded in agreement. "But while we're out there, just do the smooching somewhere else, where I can't see you"

Linda chuckled and nodded. "It's a deal"

Fernando smiled and got up and walked over to his adoptive family as he, Linda and Tulio formed a family hug.

"C'mon guys we're gonna be fine. It's gonna be fun even, and by tomorrow we'll be exploring away, right?" said Tulio reminding his family

"Right" said Linda and Tulio agreeing at the same time

"Good! Now umm c'mon, we better make sure the flamingo doesn't get his head stuck in the toilet again" said Tulio

Linda and Fernando nodded and they followed Tulio into the other room where the other birds were being neutered. Just as they left, the automatic sliding doors automatically opened up and three funny looking men came in who appeared to be Moe, Larry, and Curly as they walked into the front lobby with their suitcases as they started looking around to see if there was anyone they could find.

"Looks like theirs nobody here" said Larry

"This is the place alright" said Moe

"Maybe I outta…" said Curly

(SMASH)

Once Curly turned, he accidently knocks a flower plant off the table with his suitcase which suddenly breaks into a million pieces on the ground.

Moe and Larry turned to Curly with furious glares.

"You pudden head, why don't you look whatcha doing?" said Larry sternly

"I couldn't help it; I was looking around to see if anyone was in the office and when I turned… (SMASH)" Curly turned around again and this time his suitcase knocked over the computer breaking it.

Moe frowns even more and points out to the broken computer on the ground. "Look what you did!" he yelled

"What?" said Curly

Curly turned around once more and he swung his arm up and he slammed his suitcase into Moe's face.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Moe

Moe goes up to Curly and frowns at him again. "Why don't you be careful!" Moe then pokes Curly in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he covered his eyes

"Drop that suitcase before you hurt somebody!" Larry ordered him

Curly drops his suitcase which cases to land on Moe's foot.

(SMASH)

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Moe as he hops on one foot till he looked back at Curly furiously. "Remind me to kill you later"

"I'll make a note of it" said Curly as he took out his notebook and pencil

Just then, Linda came walking through the door to see what the commotion was all about and she noticed Moe, Larry, and Curly in front of a large mess they made.

Moe frowns and swipes Curly's pencil away from him. "Give me that!"

"HMPH" exclaimed Curly

Curly grabs another pencil out of his pocket. Moe suddenly notices it and he swipes the other pencil away. "What's the matter with you!" yelled Moe

"HMPH" exclaimed Curly again

Curly then grabs out a larger pencil from out of his shirt. "NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Moe frowned even more and he swipes the big pencil and he uses it to hit Curly on the head with it breaking it in half.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he covers his head. "You break my pencil!"

"I'll break your head!" said Moe sternly before he grabs Curly's nose and bonks it with his fist.

(BONK)

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Curly as he holds his nose

"Say what war is this? Who are you gentlemen?" asked Linda demandingly

"Gentlemen, what gentlemen, we don't even know the meaning of the word?" said Larry as he smiles

"Quiet Mongoose!" said Moe before he slaps him in the face

(SLAP)

Curly seeing Linda got into his goofy feeling as he slapped his face with his hands and he walked up closer to her.

"Hiya toots" said Curly and he starts finger snapping with his hands

Moe noticed Curly flirting grabs his ear and pulls him to his face. "NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

"You imbecile, how dare you talk to a lady like that in front of my eyes!" said Moe sternly

"Well turn around I'll talk to her behind your back. Woo, Woo!" said Curly

Moe grabs Curly's shirt and turns him back to his attention and he slaps his face.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Get out of here!" yells Moe as he pushed him away

Curly then throws his hand at him. "HMPH"

Moe turns to Linda and smiles. "Good afternoon miss, I'm Moe" Moe introduces himself

"I'm Larry" Larry introduces himself

"And I'm Curly" Curly introduces himself

"And we're the ones that got your application for the job to go to the amazon with you tomorrow on a quest, am I correct?" Moe asked her

"Oh, you're the ones then!" said Linda. "Well this was unexpected, but I'm glad. Well Moe, Larry, and Curly my name is Linda" she introduces herself

Just then Tulio and Fernando came walking out the door and into the lobby.

"On and this is my husband Tulio and my son Fernando" Linda introduces her family to the boys

"Well, well it's good to see you boys" said Tulio happily as he shakes each of their hands as well did Fernando

"So you're Americans eh?" asked Fernando

"Why Soitenly, we're Americans all over" Curly affirmed him

Moe then bops Curly's stomach. "(BOP) Oh!" The he bops him in the head. "… (BOP) Oh!"

"Quiet!" said Moe sternly

"So it's just going to be the three of you and us when we start making out journey and…" said Tulio

"Wait a minute? There are four of us actually. Larry, Curly, me, and…" Moe looks around for the fourth person when he noticed he or she wasn't there.

Moe turned his head back and forth before he turned to Larry and Curly with his usual stubborn look. "Where's the termite?"

(SLAP)

Moe slapped Larry in the face before he turned to Curly.

"Where's the termite?" asked Larry before he slapped him in the face

(SLAP)

"HMPH" exclaimed Curly before he turned to slap the next person when he finds out no one is standing next to him. Curly frowns and slaps his face.

"Lone man again!" said Curly feeling defeated

Moe frowns with frustration and he walks over to the sliding doors and they opened automatically and he whistles out. "Hey termite!"

"Coming!" called a younger voice

A young boy came walking through the doors with long medium brown hair also wearing a blank yellow t-shirt along with green shorts and he was wearing an army logo tag around his neck.

"Linda, Tulio, Fernando meet our nephew Billy Nelson" Moe greeted Billy to everyone

"Billy Nelson meet Linda, Tulio, and Fernando" Moe greeted Billy to the others

Linda came walking over and she knelt down and he squeezed the boy's cheeks with her hands. "Aww, you're so cute, I could just eat you up with cheese and sprinkles"

Tulio then walked up to him and he shook the boy's hand. "Well hiya sport, aren't you a little young to be taking this adventure?"

Billy smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes I' am"

"Well…I have to say I'm impressed very much" said Tulio feeling surprised. "So tell me sport, how old are you?"

"I'm 8" Billy answered happily

"Well Mr. Nelson are you ready to take this opportunity to go exploring through the Amazon?" asked Tulio happily

"Yes" Billy answered with joy

"Are you brave enough to take on the nature of the wild?" asked Tulio

"Yes, yes" Billy answered with joy

"Are you interested of discovering a flock to which we once found months ago?" asked Tulio

"Yes, yes, yes" Billy answered with joy

"Are you going to enjoy this expedition with your uncles?" asked Tulio as he finished

"No" Bill answered as he shakes his head with joy

Tulio laughed and ruffles the boy's hair. "Well Billy we're glad to have you aboard"

Billy smiled and nodded till Fernando came walking up and he shook the boy's hand. "What's up little dude?"

"What's up tall Brazilian boy?" said Billy

Fernando stifled a laugh. "Did you know I tried to save two blue macaws from being taken away by smugglers?"

"Did you know I'm a big fan of your bravery?" said Billy as he gave him a smile

Everyone soon started to burst out laughing as well did Fernando.

Moe then walks up to Billy and pinches his cheek. "He, he, always the little termite"

"Always being are one and only ankle biter" said Larry as he pinches the other side of Billy's cheek

"And don't forget back biter too. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

Billy rolled his eyes and he turned to them. "Seriously guys, c'mon. I'm not a termite"

"Oh really, how?" asked Larry sarcastically

Billy smirked and walked behind Curly. "If I was a termite, would I do this?"

(CRUNCH)

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly with pain coming from his back

Billy then walked over behind Larry. "Or this?"

(CRUNCH)

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" exclaimed Larry as he hops on one foot

Then Billy walks over to Moe and he grabs his hand. "Or even this?"

(CRUNCH)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" exclaimed Moe feeling the boy's teeth extract with his hand

Moe, Larry, and Curly huddle to each other cowering from the boy's actions before they turned to each other before they turned back to the boy and answered. "YES"

Billy continued smiling and he crossed his arms. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Oh yeah, why we…" said Moe acting tough

"We…" said Larry acting tough

"We wouldn't do anything about it" Curly finished the sentence

Larry frowned and bopped Moe from behind. (BOP) Then Moe turned around to Curly and slapped him in the face. (SLAP)

"Who are you butting in for?" asked Moe sternly

"Alright now listen boys" said Tulio getting their attention. "We leave first thing in the morning. So be bright and early because we got a plane to catch, got it?"

"We get'cha Tulio" Moe nodding in agreement with him as well as Larry did

"But we couldn't do that Tulio" Curly confirmed him. "We don't get up that early"

Moe frowns and bops Curly on top of the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Curly then starts throwing his hand back and forth at Moe and then shaking it to the top as Moe followed it.

"Say since it's getting late why don't we all get a bite to eat before the big trip tomorrow" Linda suggested

"Say that sounds like a good idea" said Tulio agreeing with his wife

"Yeah, I'm starved" said Fernando as he rubbed his tummy

"Me too" said Billy excitedly

"Us three" said Moe rubbing his stomach along with Larry and Curly

"What are we waiting for?" asked Curly

"Nothing" Moe affirmed him

"Well c'mon let's go" said Larry

"Right" said Moe

Larry and Curly turned to leave but ended up crashing into Moe as the three went tumbling on the floor.

(CRASH)

(THUMP)

Larry and Curly help Moe get back to his feet as Moe gives them the angry look but he calmly takes off both Larry and Curly's hats and gives it to them.

"Hold that" said Moe giving them both their hats

Once Larry and Curly took their hats, Moe grabs each of them by the hair (Larry) and by the ear (Curly). "C'mon!"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" exclaimed Curly

"Oh, Oh, Oh Moe, Moe, Oh Moe, Oh, Oh Oh! Exclaimed Larry

Moe starts dragging the both of them out the door. Billy rolls his eyes as he watches them go with a smile and Linda taps the boy on the shoulder and the young boy turns to her. "Are they always like this?" Linda asked

"Every day apparently" Billy answered. "But believe me you guys haven't seen nothing yet"

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando looked at each other confusingly till they raised their shoulders up and the four heading right out the door as they followed Moe, Larry, and Curly.

* * *

**Well everyone here's the first chapter and just to remind you again, I' am redoing everything so please hope that this will all makes sense. Anyway I hope this chapter makes more it clear you and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter everybody! Blu, Jewel, and the others are in this chapter so don't be disappointed already, just be happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

The next scene appears with a fast-pacing motion of the Amazon as it shows the trees and the lakes and the birds as well along with all the other creatures of the jungle. In the heart of the jungle showing a blue bird sanctuary it shows a blue male adult spix macaw snoring in his slumber while he talks. But unaware of him, a hairy spider on a web comes down crawling and it starts touching his long blue neck with its hairy legs.

"He, he, stop it Jewel you're tickling me" Blue giggled while he sleeps

Up from above where the spider made the web was on a stick held on by his free-spirited son Tiago who was giggling as he played tricks on his father.

The spider touched Blu's neck once more

"Jewel, honey do you have hair or something because I think you need a…" Blu opened his eyes slowly as he turned to the spider's attention and he saw the hairy thing right in front of his face.

The spider hissed

"AGH!" cried Blu as his voice echoed in the distance

"Ew, Ew, Ew! Spider! Spider! I hate spiders!" cried Blu as he shook himself to get it off

Blu then heard laughter as he saw his son flew past him and out of the tree. "Tiago! Again! Seriously! You know I hate spiders!"

"You hate a lot of things that I do to you, dad" said Tiago. "But there's one thing that I don't hate…and that's playing as many tricks on you as possible"

Tiago laughed and Blu frowned and he raised his feather up and he waved it at him. "Tiago Gunderson if you don't learn to respect me I'll…I'll…I'll"

Tiago smirked as he waited for what unspeakable punishment his father was going to give him.

"Well…I'm just warning you that's all" said Blu. "Okay?"

Tiago continued smirking as he nodded at his father. "Okay, dad"

"Good" said Blu. "Now go off and play"

Tiago laughed as he started flying away to find his friends. Blu watched as the clouds past by and all the other birds who were flying around doing their usual things. Blu smiled as he closed his eyes and smelled the fresh air.

"Good morning sunshine" said a familiar voice

Blu turned and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife Jewel walking towards him

"Morning honey" said Blu as he and Jewel touched each other's beaks together

"And by good morning, I mean good afternoon" said Jewel affirming her husband

Blue's eyes widened and he lowered his wings. "I slept in again didn't I?"

"For the tenth time apparently" Jewel affirmed him

"Sorry" Blu apologized. "Still trying to get to the usual time in the amazon, you know I'm still on Minnesota time"

Jewel chuckles and shake her head. Apparently, but I know you are. But just remember Blu, this is home now. Not Rio"

"Yeah, but Rio or not…no matter where we are, I' m glad I' m here with you" said Blu

"Aww, Blu" said Jewel

Blu and Jewel then kissed beak to beak

"Hey, there are my two favorite love birds" said a familiar voice

Blu and Jewel looked up and saw their friend Roberto flying towards them with a smile.

"So how is the Mr. And Ms. Juju doing on this fine afternoon?" said Roberto

"He, he, hello Beto" said Jewel

"Hey Roberto" said Blu as he waved his wing at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better actually" Roberto answered. "After that mental breakdown with that encounter with the humans, I finally learned to control my emotions and not to mention those slaps in the face snapped me out of it too. Then after that I learned that I can trust humans now. Even when I saw the Linda and the Tulio helping on our side"

Jewel smiled. "Well that's great"

"Oh and uh, Blu?" said Roberto. "I…uh…also wanted to apologize for charging at you back at that human camp site. I didn't mean to confront you like that. Or even call you a traitor"

"It's okay" said Blu. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. I was only the first time that's happened to me, and it certainly won't be the last"

Roberto smiled and he brought his wing out in front of Blu. "So, are we still friends?"

Blu smiled and he shook Roberto's wing. "Yeah, still friends"

"Mom! Dad!" cried Carla

"Mom!" cried Bia

"Dad! Mom!" cried Tiago

"Carla? Bia? Tiago?" said Jewel worriedly as she saw her kids flying towards them

"Kids what happened?" asked Blu worriedly

"Pop-pop told us to come get you guys" said Carla

"Yeah there's something happening behind the large bushes" said Bia

"Pop-pop said they might be loggers again or something" said Tiago

"More loggers, here?" asked Roberto who was shocked

"Oh no" said Jewel worriedly

"We better get the others quick, c'mon everybody" said Blu as he and everyone began flying to get their friends

* * *

The scene then changes and the next scene appears where Eduardo was sitting on a branch watching the large bushes rustle very suspiciously hearing some noise as he watched.

"Daddy" Jewel called. "Daddy, what's happening?"

"Don't move from that branch!" Eduardo instructed. "I've been keeping my eye on those bushes for 20 minutes now to wait to see if something will happen"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Nico

"Yeah, let's start pop-crack-a-lack them before they can do it to us" said Pedro

"Birds, on my count…we attack!" Eduardo instructed

All of Eduardo's best birds got ready in position to attack.

"Ready…set…at-?"

"Wait!" shouted Blu

Everyone and all his friends and family turned to Blu's attention

"What are you doing?" asked Eduardo. "Can't you see I'm just about to release a vicious attack on what might be threating our sanctuary next?"

"But attacking them back would just make it worse" Blu affirmed him. "Maybe I should go take a look" he offered

"What? Blu, don't you know if you go alone and if something bad happens to you, you won't be able to make it back alive? Are you willing to take that risk?" asked Eduardo

Blu thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes sir. I 'am"

Eduardo looked at him surprisingly but not shocked. "Well then Blu, it's all yours"

Blu nodded as he started to take off but Jewel grabbed his wing. "Blu, wait!"

Blu turned to his wife and he touched Jewel's beak with his. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Just stay with the kids, alright"

Jewel looked at him sadly before she smiled and nodded. "Just be careful"

Blu nodded and he kissed his wife and he turned around and took off and started heading towards the bushes.

* * *

When he landed right on top of the bush, she slowly began to move cautiously to see what is happening on the other side. Blu started to get nervous and he shivered to every step he took. And to make things better he covered his eyes with his feathers and a soon as he was close enough to the ledge of the bush, he stopped. So gathering some bravery in him, Blu peeked out from one of his feathers and he showed an expression of surprise when he saw who that he was in front of him from the other side recognized.

From the other side of the bushes not too far from the sanctuary was Linda along with Tulio a d Fernando setting up their campsite. Blu smiled with excitement. "Linda! Tulio! Fernando!" Blu started flying back to where the others were still waiting.

* * *

When everyone saw Blu flying back, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago sighed in relief and they walked towards him when he landed on the branch and they all formed a big hug.

"Oh Blu, are you alright?" asked Jewel worriedly

"Yeah I'm alright honey" Blu answered happily. "It's Linda, Tulio, and Fernando though"

"So what about them?" asked Jewel

"They're here! They're actually here!" Blu answered happily

"What? Really?" asked Jewel excitedly

Blu nodded and Carla, Bias, and Tiago turned to each other with excitement on their faces and they raised their wings up in the air. "Hurray!" shouted the three

"Wait a minute? Do you mean the two humans who tried helping save our sanctuary?" asked Eduardo suspiciously

"The only ones who weren't sided with the loggers, that Linda and Tulio?" asked Roberto

"Yeah of course, you guys remember them" said Blu assured them

"Wait just a second?" said Jewel as she touched Blu's wing. "Is it just them?"

"Oh honey of course it's just them, who else would be-?" Blu was then cut off by a sound

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!" cried three familiar voices as they suddenly crashed through the bushes who happened to be Moe, Larry, and Curly. The whole flock stared surprisingly down at them feeling shocked and surprised.

Rafael then came to Blu's side. "Well, at least you've been wrong before"

* * *

The scene changes to Moe, Larry, and Curly as they helped each other up. Moe then grabbed Curly and pulled him to his attention.

"Hey! What don't you look where you're working!" yelled Moe

"I'm working where I'm looking" said Curly and he sticks his tongue out at Moe

Moe frowns and he smacks some mud into Curly's mouth. "NYAGH!" exclaimed Curly as he spit the mud out of his mouth.

Carla, Bia, and Tiago were giggling at the amusement as they saw the three humans fight.

Larry kindly shoved Curly away to the side and he got up in front of Moe. "Wait a minute! You can't do that to him!"

"Butt out of this, Porcupine!" yelled Moe as he hit Larry on the head with a huge stick causing it to break.

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Larry in pain as he rubbed his head

Carla, Bia, Tiago, and some of the other birds who were watching form the tree started laughing as they saw the hilarious nonsense to what those humans were doing to each other. As Carla, Bia, and Tiago began to laugh even harder, they were then clamped in the mouth by their mother's wing telling them to be quiet.

"Shush, kids we don't won't them to hear you. They could trap us or something" Jewel told them

"Oh we're sorry ma'am, we'll go somewhere else if you want us to" said Moe

"Oh no it's fine you don't need to…wait? Who said that?" said Jewel as she looked both ways

"Down here" called Larry

Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto all looked down as they saw Moe, Larry, and Curly standing down right in front of the branch from below.

"We're sorry miss" Moe apologized. "If we're invading your property, you won't interfere with us"

"Yeah we'll be as quiet as a mouse" Larry assured them

"Yeah deaf and dumb mouse, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

Blu stifled a laugh. "Oh no it's fine guys you weren't…wait? Y-you…you…you can understand us?" he asked surprisingly

"Why Soitenly" said Curly

"Y-you c-can r-r-really u-understand us?" asked Jewel surprisingly

"All of us?" asked Roberto surprisingly

"We've been talking to you right now, ain't we?" asked Moe

"Hold up! They speak bird?" asked Pedro

"They must have the brains of a bird" said Nico

"More like bird brains to me" said Rafael

"Oh no, not us" Moe assured them all until he pointed Curly next to him. "Just him"

"Hmph! I don't have any bird in my head! You can't even hear what's happening inside my head!" said Curly putting his fists on his hips

"Oh yeah, listen?" said Larry

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" Larry knocked Curly's head with his knuckles

"Come in" said Curly

Moe makes a murderous frown until he turned it into a smile. "He, he, always kidding" Moe pinched Curly's check before he slapped him in the face.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Oh and by the way, I'm Moe" Moe introduced himself

"I'm Larry" Larry introduced himself

"And I'm Curly" Curly introduced himself while he made finger snaps with his hands

Blu flew down and landed on a rock right in front of them and he smiled. "Well Moe, Larry, and Curly my name is Blu" Blu introduced himself

"Of course you're blue, your blue all over" said Curly

"Blu meant his name Blu chug head, not the color blue" Moe affirmed Curly sternly

"Oh I misunderstood pardon me" Curly apologized

Jewel then landed right next to Blu and Blu wrapped his wing around her. "This is my wife Jewel" Blu introduced his mate

"How'd you do" said Moe, Larry, and Curly as they bowed to the lady but it caused all three of them to hit their heads together.

(BOP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Spread out!" said Moe pushing Larry and Curly away

Jewel stifled a small laugh. "It's nice to meet you guys"

Then Carla, Bia, and Tiago landed right beside their parents. "And these our kids Carla, Bia, and Tiago" Blu introduced them

"Aww" said Larry

"Look at the cute chickies" said Moe

"Chickies? I don't see no chickies, not even some hot ones" said Curly

"I'll give you a hot one in the face!" Moe slaps Curly

(SLAP)

"Oh! Ruff! Ruff!" exclaimed Curly

Curly looked down and he noticed Tiago. "Aw, such a pretty little bird. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK". Curly started tickling under his neck.

But while he wasn't looking Tiago made an evil smile and he bit Curly's finger

(CRUNCH)

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Curly. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"What's the matter with you?" asked Moe sternly

"He bit me!" Curly answered

"I'll bite you! Get out of here!" Moe slaps Curly on the head

(SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly as he fell backwards and he hit the back of his head on a tree. Then suddenly a coconut hit Curly on the head; then a second; and then a third one.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! HMPH" exclaimed Curly as he throws his hand at Moe and walks back to him

Nico and Pedro then flew by and landed on Moe and Larry's finger tips

"I'm Nico, and he's Pedro" said Nico

"I'm Pedro, and he's Nico" said Pedro

Then Rafael came in and landed right on Curly's shoulder. "The names Rafael"

"HMPH, I just love buying Rafael tickets. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

Moe smiles and holds his hand out in front of Curly. "Pick out two fingers"

"1, 2" Curly pointed and Moe pokes him in the eyes. "(POKE) Oh! HMPH" he exclaimed as he then started waving his hand back and forth in front of Moe's face

Moe frowns stubbornly. "See that" he showed his fist

Curly bops Moe's fist "(BOP)" causing it to swing back and hit Curly on top of the head. "(BOP) Oh!" exclaimed Curly

Then Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi flew down next to Jewel and Roberto was the first to greet them.

"Names Roberto, humans" Roberto introduced himself

"Hello Roberto" said Moe. "Wow! You know you're a more attractive specimen than I thought"

"Thanks Moe" said Roberto. "I get that a lot"

"Is it usually the women?" asked Larry

"Yeah" Roberto answered

"I rather go to the food shack back in Rio so I can have a burrito for lunch" said Curly

Moe slaps Curly

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" said a familiar voice who happened to be Mimi as she laughed right at them. "Say? You guys is a riot"

Curly walks up to her and frowns. "HMPH" he then starts finger snapping at her

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Mimi laughed. "That's very funny! Say, you know I like you guys already!" Mimi then slaps all three of them in the face

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Boy what a woman" said Larry as he rubbed his face

"And she slaps like one too" said Curly

"You said it" said Moe

"And this is my daddy, Eduardo" Jewel introduced her father to the stooges

"Well it's nice to meet you sir" said Moe as he, Larry, and Curly stuck their hands out for a handshake

Eduardo slaps all three of them in the face with his wing.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly

Eduardo then gives the three a strict look on his face. "Tusk those sausages away fools!"

"What's his problem?" asked Larry sternly

"Yeah we didn't do anything" said Curly

"Sorry Larry and Curly, it's just that no human has ever shake wings with the tribe leader of the blue spix macaws" said Jewel

"The tribe leader? The tribe leader! The tribe leader boys!" said Moe as he and Larry took off their hats and saluted to him

"Ignoramus, take off your hat!" Moe slapped Curly's hat off

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"So? You three are with the Linda and the Tulio? Are you three understand our words, is that correct?" asked Eduardo

"Yes sir" Moe answered

"Yeah-?" said Larry

"Shad up!" yelled Moe

"And it's just them and you guys, is that also correct?" asked Eduardo

"Why Soitenly" said Curly. "And don't forget our Billy"

"Billy? Who's Billy" asked Blu

"Oh Billy's our nephew" Moe explained. "He's about this high" Moe showed how high they're nephew is with his hand

"Oh? So he's a child?" asked Jewel

"Yes ma'am" Moe answered. "It's us, Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy. That's it"

"Well since we all got to know each other, why don't we-?" Blu was about to finish but was then cut off by Eduardo

"Wait? Before we do anything else how about I give these three a welcome gift" said Eduardo as he turned to the stooges. "Gentlemen?"

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned around confusingly

Eduardo rolled his eyes and crossed his wings. "Gentlemen?"

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned around and then turned back. "You mean us?"

"Yeah you three, come close" Eduardo instructed

Moe, Larry, and Curly took one step close

"Closer" said Eduardo

Moe, Larry, and Curly took another step closer

"Closer" said Eduardo

Moe, Larry, and Curly took one last step

"Too close!" said Eduardo. "Back away more"

Moe, Larry, and Curly took one last step back

"Perfect" said Eduardo. "Now bend down ad close your eyes"

Moe, Larry, and Curly did what they were told and they and they bent down and they closed they're eyes. "Now hold it. Don't move"

"You're gonna give us something?" asked Curly excitedly

"Yeah, now hold still" said Eduardo

Moe, Larry, and Curly stood still and Eduardo punched all three of them in the face causing them to fall on they're backs.

(TRIPLE-PUNCH)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"What did we do now?" asked Curly sternly

"Yeah what's the big idea?" asked Moe sternly

"You said we were gonna get something" said Larry sternly

"Well you got it" said Eduardo sternly and he flew and landed on Moe's knee and he grabbed all three of their shirts and pulled them to his face. "And get this! If you…or you…or even you…try to bring harm to my family…I'm going to rip all your hair out of your brains with my talons and scalp all three of you alive" he threatened

"You're too late" said Curly. "The barber got mine. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Eduardo frowned and hissed at Curly. "NYAGH! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" exclaimed Curly

Moe frowns and grabs Curly by the shirt and tried to calm him down. "Quiet blood hound"

Eduardo released the three and started flying away back into the jungle. Moe, Larry, and Curly helped themselves up.

"You guys alright?" asked Blu

"Yeah Blu we're fine" said Moe. "But boy, what a hot head"

"Sorry" Jewel apologized. "My father's just really strict about humans"

"Yeah well maybe he should be less strict and start treating us with a little more respect" said Larry

"Yeah Moe's strict and he never treats us with any respect" said Curly

"Well when you put it-? What!" Moe poked Curly in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly

"Say since your Linda's pet why don't you come over and see them" Larry offered Blu

Blu's eyes widened. "That's a good idea. How about it Jewel?"

"I say that's fine by me, how about you kids?" said Jewel

"Yeah" shouted Carla, Bia, and Tiago with excitement

"Well then, let's go" said Blu

* * *

**Well everyone now you know! Moe, Larry, and Curly had just met Blu, Jewel, and the others and they're about to see Linda, Tulio, and Fernando again so stay tuned because the next chapter will be coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is up again! This is where Blu, Jewel, and the other reunite with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and where they also meet Billy Nelson. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were still setting up camp. Linda was at the spring pond getting some fresh spring water for all their canteens. Tulio was busy setting up the tent even though he had some trouble since he was never good at setting up a tent. Fernando and Billy were sitting on a log playing on their Nintendo DS's chattering about other things like what young boys do.

"(SQUAWK)" squawked a voice

Linda heard the sound and she immediately stood up and listened. "Did you hear that?"

Tulio who was tangled up in the tent got up and walked over to his wife. "Yeah, I heard it"

"What's going on?" asked Fernando

"(SQUAWK)" squawked a voice

"Sounds like a bird" said Billy

"That's no bird Billy, it's…" said Linda

Blu then appeared out of the bushes into the air along with Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago who squawked happily

"Blu!" said Linda happily

Blu happily flew over to Linda and the two did their usual handshake like they did in Minnesota. Linda hugged Blu and Blu rubbed his beak on Linda's cheek. "I'm happy to see you my big brave boy"

"(SQUAWK)" Blu squawked happily

Jewel flew and landed on Tulio's shoulder and she rubbed her beak on Tulio's cheek. "Aw, Jewel I'm happy to see you too"

"(SQUAWK)" Jewel squawked happily

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew around Fernando like crazy as they were happy to see him giving him happy squawks, and beak rubs on the face. "He, he, hey guys. I missed you so much. How are you guys doing out here?"

Carla, Bia, and Tiago let out some happy squawks and Fernando laughed

Billy watched all the birds hugging Linda, Tulio, and Fernando curiously until Jewel landed right on the boy's shoulder and Billy turns to her attention.

"Oh…hello" said Billy fearfully thinking she was going to bite him

"(SQUAWK)" Jewel squawked happily

Billy pulls out his finger to pet her head but instead Jewel hops onto the boy's finger and she just stares at him with a polite smile. Billy smiles back and begins to pet her beak and she begins to purr.

"(SQUAWK)" Jewel squawked happily again

Jewel flew back on the boy's shoulder and with a smile she rubs her beak on the boy's soft cheek making Billy giggle.

"She likes you, eh?" said Tulio

Billy smiles up at Tulio. "She's beautiful"

"Yes I know and she's the most beautiful one I found when I last found her after loggers came in and burned the place down" said Tulio

"Well what happened to her?" asked Billy

"Well you see when Jewel was only a hatchling these loggers came in and they started tearing everything and then started burning it all down making thousands of these birds fly away. Then after the fire was put out, I found her trapped under a branch so I took her in. The after the next couple of years I tried finding her a mate so that's when I met Linda and I tried helping reconnect their species but to tell you the truth it didn't started out so great. But after a while they learned to love each other and they started a family" Tulio explained Jewel's story

"Really?" asked Billy excitedly. Then he turned to Jewel. "So your names Jewel"

"(SQUAWK)" Jewel squawked happily in reply

Blu then flew on Billy's other shoulder and he smiles at him and Linda walks up to him. "This is Blu; I took care of him for 15 years"

"Hi Blu" said Billy happily

"(SQUAWK)" Blu squawked happily

Then Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew on top of Billy's head. "And these are Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Blu and Jewel's chicks"

"Wow! You guys really have some friendly birds" said Billy seeing all the exotic birds around him

"We know" said Linda happily. "But how did you find us?"

"Well we sort of found them ourselves" said Moe answering her question

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy saw Moe, Larry, and Curly walking up to them.

"Moe, Larry, Curly? You found them?" asked Linda

"Well we sort of found their home behind the bushes so we thought we bring them to you" said Moe

"Aw, you guys are awesome" said Linda. "I could just kiss one of you right now"

"With pleasure NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly getting all goofy

Moe makes a murderous frown and grabs Curly by the shirt and pulls him to his face. "Now listen? I want you to watch your P's and Q's, you understand?"

"Don't forget to dot the eyes" said Curly

"You got it" said Moe and he poked Curly in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly and Moe then turns to Larry. "And you too porcupine!" Moe pokes him in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh! But I didn't say nothing" Larry affirmed him

"Well that was in case you do" said Moe sternly

Just that Roberto came in and landed on Billy's shoulder and he looked at him confusingly and then he flew on top of the boy's head and he squawked happily. "(SQUAWK)"

"Who's this?" asked Billy

"Oh that's Roberto, Jewel's childhood best friend" Larry answered

"How do you know his name?" asked Billy

"We asked him" Larry answered

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy looked shockingly surprised but a little confused. "You speak bird?" asked Linda

"That's incredible! How were you able to pass that kind of knowledge?" asked Tulio excitedly

"That's nothing our ancestors learned how to talk to a mammoth, a sloth, and saber back when they were in the Ice Age" Curly throws his hand at them

"You gonna start that life long story from long ago?" Moe slaps Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Get out!" Moe said sternly

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" exclaimed Curly

Billy and Roberto exchanged glances as they watched the three morons fight.

"Okay fun is fun but I think we better get back to work everyone" said Tulio. "It's getting late and I want to make sure everything is set up before nightfall comes"

"He's right, we got a treasure to find tomorrow and we need to get things done right?" said Moe

"Right" said Larry

"Right" said Curly

"Right" said Larry

"Right said Curly

"Right" said Larry

"Right" said Curly

"Wait a minute?" Moe stopped Larry and Curly. "Everything alright?"

"Right" Larry and Curly answered at the same time

"Right" Moe frowns and double slaps them in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Larry and Curly

"Spread out! Get to work! C'mon get busy here!" Moe instructed sternly

* * *

**Well another chapter is finished! Stay tuned and please review because more will be coming your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter has been lifted upon you! In this chapter you hear some very cruel people that you might know from the 1****st**** and from the 2****nd**** of the Rio franchise. Enjoy!**

**P.S. there's a little bit of bad language and some threatening moments so be aware.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"_Well thanks to Doctor Monteiro and his team they're now going on what happens to be the most dangerous expedition through the Amazon Rainforest. To find the lost treasure deep inside where it could contain treasures, jewels, and untold riches that lie deep inside. But that's not all…they also have some new helpers on their quest along with a brave young child with them. Will they be able to survive this dangerous mission? Will they ever discover the hidden under beneath the hidden? Stay tuned to find out" said the News reporter _

"GRR!" then a beer bottle hit the radio knocking it over. "Damn!"

"That's just great. That's the next problem I need. The same tree huggers trying to hunt for my treasure" said Big Boss. "Those two just never give up"

"Oh they never give up Big B" said Marcel. "Those two blokes also tried to crash my plane while we tried taking off with a plane full of Brazilian birds"

"He, he, yeah right after the plane started crashing down" said Armando

"Which we forgot to fill gas with" said Tipo

Armando turns to him with a glare. "Are you going to start that again?"

"Well it was your fault. I always have to carry you around because you're always the weakling" said Tipo

"Weakling?" said Armando furiously. "You can't even SPELL weakling"

Marcel then pushed Armando next to Tipo and he glared at both of them. "How about you two weaklings shut your tramps, before I make them permanent" he threatened

"Cut out this nonsense!" yelled Big Boss

"You three know what this means, right?" said Big Boss

"Uh…they're won't be no show tonight on the radio?" said Armando

"They're won't be no taco night, tonight?" said Tipo

"No you dopes!" yelled Big Boss. "It means if those nuts try finding that treasure first, we'll be out of the money and not only that I'll send you blokes back to prison where you belong!"

Armando and Tipo held onto each other as they cringed back in fear

"So what's the plan?" asked Marcel

"WE, Marcel must find them before they find the treasure. And if they find the treasure, we're out of the job, and if we're out of the job, we'll be screwed for life" Big Boss explained

"Um…uh…excuse me…Mr. Big Boss sir? But how are you we gonna kill them if we're weaponless?" asked Armando

Big Boss chuckled evilly. "I came prepared for that"

Big Boss pulled out a briefcase and when he opened it he revealed three shiny silver pistols to Marcel, Armando, and Tipo. The three looked at each other before smiling evilly

"But sir, not only it's just them but it's those three broken down loafers who are with them. What do we do about them?" asked Marcel

"Easy? Those fools wouldn't stand a chance. My best advice to you is only one…Kill them" said Big Boss

Marcel smiled menacingly and nodded. "Okay Big B, you can count on me"

"Hey what about us?" asked Tipo

"You two idiots wouldn't last a minute killing without seeing the end of your nose" said Marcel

Armando glares and punches Tipo in the shoulder

"Now get this men" said Big Boss. "We have tree huggers and loafers out there who might get their hands on that treasure before we do. And we got to hunt them…and we gotta catch them…and we gotta kill them"

* * *

The scene changes to Moe, Larry, and Curly who were in bed snoring making their whole tent shake. They were snoring, and snoring making their whole tent shake along with it as they slumber through the night. But unaware to them a black panther came out of the bushes and started walking towards the stooge's tent where they're feet stuck out. The panther then started to lick Moe's feet.

Moe made a slight giggle. As the panther kept on licking, Moe started to giggle even more. The panther didn't stop and Moe started to laugh even more.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Moe laughed and then he tapped Curly to wake him up. "Hey, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

"What's the matter with you?" asked Curly sternly

"Stop tickling my feet!" said Moe as he continued to laugh

"I ain't tickling your feet, you must be dreaming" Curly affirmed him

The panther stopped and Moe finally calmed himself down and he fell back into a deep sleep. The panther then started to lick Curly's feet now.

Curly made the slightest giggling noise and as the licking continued, he started to cry out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Curly laughed

Moe woke up suddenly and noticed Curly and he shoved his arm. "Hey! What's eating you?"

"Stop tickling me! I can't stand it!" said Curly as he continued to laugh

"I'm not tickling you, now go on! Go to sleep!" Moe bops Curly in the head with his fist

(BOP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly and he went back into a deep sleep

The panther then let out a loud roar and Larry snored loudly making Moe wake up again

(GROWL)

"Hey quit snoring will you!" Moe told Curly

"I ain't snoring, it's him!" said Curly referring to Larry

Curly shoves his arm at Larry causing him to jolt awake. "What's the matter?" he asked

"Wake up and go to sleep!" said Curly sternly

"What did you wake me up for?" asked Larry sternly

"You snore like a roaring panther!" Curly answered

"I do not! I stayed awake all last night to see if I snored…and I didn't!" Larry affirmed them

"That's different" said Curly feeling satisfied

Larry fell back to sleep and he let out a loud snore again making Moe and Curly startled as they went back to sleep again.

The panther suddenly made a now even louder roar. Moe, Larry, and Curly jolted awake from their sleep with facial expressions as they stood up from their bed when they saw a growling panther growling in front of them.

(GROWL)

Moe, Larry, and Curly made scared expressions on their faces and they jumped. "AGH!" they all screamed

Moe, Larry, and Curly started panicking as they shook the tent like crazy making the panther watch them frozenly looking all dumbstruck.

"NYAGH! Moe look out!" cried Curly

"Let me out of here!" cried Larry

"NYAGH! Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woo-woo, woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly

The stooges started running away but only taking the tent with them as they ran away from the hungry panther into the jungle at night.

* * *

**Well everybody, now you know! Big Boss unfortunately survives from the snake attack and Marcel, Armando, and Tipo had escaped from prison. What will happen next? Stay tuned and please review because another chapter will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

The next morning everyone was gathering their things together to leave out for the quest while Moe, Larry, and Curly were sleeping on top of a tree. Billy suddenly comes through the bushes and he looks up and he notices his three clumsy uncles sleeping in a tree and he smiles and shakes he head.

"What uncles" Billy scoffed

Carla, Bia, and Tiago then came in and started flying around Billy. "Oh hey guys, hi"

Billy opened up his hand and Carla, Bia, and Tiago landed right on him.

"Hey could you guys knock my uncles from up at that tree, we have to go now" Billy told the birds

"Sure Billy, I always wanted to knock a clumsy human out of a tree" aid Tiago excitedly but all Billy heard was a tiny squawk

"Uh, bird brain…hello? He doesn't understand you" Carla affirmed her little brother

"According to my calculations knocking those three out of the tree will give them a perfect landing position on their stomachs and then on each other causing which will cause the three to still be fast asleep" said Bia

"Is that possible?" asked Carla

Bia thought for a moment. "Yes"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Tiago happily

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew all the way u at the tree and the three each grabbed a side of the stooge in the tree ready to push off.

"On your mark…" said Carla

"Get set…" said Bia

"Go!" said Tiago

The three shoved Moe, Larry, and Curly off the tree and they ended up on each other as they still snore to sleep. Then Larry turned over causing him to fall on his face and he jolted awake. Then Moe and Curly woke up and Moe slapped Curly in the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"What's the idea turning over in your sleep?" said Moe sternly

Larry pushed Moe's shoulder. "Leave him alone"

Moe turns to Larry stubbornly. "Who are you butting in for?"

As Moe was about to punch Larry, Larry picked up a huge rock and held it right in front of his face and Moe punched his fist on the rock.

(CRACK)

"Oh!" cried Moe as he shook his fist

Larry dropped the rock and started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"

(PUNCH)

Moe then suddenly punched Larry in the face this time without even looking. "Oh!" cried Larry

Curly then slaps Moe on the shoulder. "(SLAP) Hey!"

Curly picks up a rock too, but it was a small one and he closed his eyes with a smile waiting to not be punched in the face. Moe notices him and he frowns stubbornly again and he punches Curly in the eye with his fist.

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his face. "HMPH"

Curly picked up a rock and raised it up before Moe interrupted him. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked sternly

"Get rid of it" Curly answered as he threw the rock away

(BONK)

The rock that landed made a loud bump sound making a large growl come out of the bushes. The Stooges and Billy cringed in fear and started running back to the campsite. Billy then stopped and turned around and saw Carla, Bia, and Tiago still up at the tree.

The boy smiled and waved to them. "See you later guys" then Billy headed back to the campsite

Carla, Bia, and Tiago waved goodbye to him and then Tiago thought of an idea that came to his head. "Hey, we should go with them on their quest" he suggested

"What? But if we get caught going with them, mom and dad with ground us for a month" Bia warned him

"Not only that, they could ground us for life" Carla warned

"Who cares? I want to get a piece of this adventure" said Tiago excitedly as he flew away to find Billy and the stooges

"Go ahead" said Carla. "Whose going to stop you bird brain. But don't come crying to us when mom and dad catch you and then you'll be in big trouble and you'll get the blame for it"

"On the contraire Carla, if mom and dad catch him and he tells them on us that we let him wonder off they'll not only punish Tiago…but you and me both" Bia affirmed her sister

Carla made a facial expression and she turned back around. "Hey bird brain! Wait for us!"

"Yeah, wait up!" said Bia

The two birds followed their mischievous brother into what trouble they were about to put themselves too.

* * *

"Well, let me see now?" said Tulio. "Tents, blankets, snacks, matches, lotion, water, and underwear, CHECK!"

"Have we got everything ready?" asked Linda

"We sure have, my sweet" Tulio assured her

"Okay, hey Fernando are you-?" Linda stopped when she noticed her son still playing games on his Nintendo DS

Tulio walked over and swiped the game boy away and he turned it off. "Hey! What are you doing? I was about to beat my high score" said Fernando

"Well here's a new rule…no technology at all on this quest" said Tulio

"But papa…" Fernando whined

"No butts, no nuts, no coconuts, got it?" said Tulio

Fernando frowned and lowered his arms and he let out a deep sigh. "Yes papa"

Tulio then noticed Billy was playing on his game boy and he kindly swiped it away from him. "And you too sport, no technology"

"Aww" Billy whined. "But I was about to beat my high score"

"That's what I said!" said Fernando

"You too?" asked Billy

"Yeah" said Fernando as he and Billy did a knuckle punch

"C'mon boys, this is the amazon" said Linda affirmed the two boys kindly. "You got to get out and be free. Not just being stuck in the modern world"

"She's right boys" said Tulio. "We need to get out and communicate with nature. I mean look around…its right in front of you"

Fernando and Billy exchanged glances before the two raised their shoulders up and nodded in agreement.

"Good" said Linda and Tulio

Moe, Larry, and Curly then appeared into the picture. "Well we're all set" said Moe

"Well everybody, time to go out on an adventure of a life time!" said Tulio pointing his finger in the air

"An adventure full of romance" said Linda cuddling on Tulio's shoulder

"An adventure full of excitement" said Fernando

"An adventure full of danger" said Billy

"One for all!" said Moe as he pointed up at the sky

"All for one!" said Larry as he pointed up at the sky

"Every man for himself!" said Curly as he pointed up at the sky

Moe and Larry turned to Curly with furious looks on their faces and Moe still raising his finger up, made it into a fist and bopped Curly on the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Well let's get going on an adventure we will go" said Moe excitedly

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da" Larry started to sing

"An adventure we will go!" everyone sang along

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo" Curly singed

"An adventure we will go!" everyone sang along

Moe, Larry, and Curly grabbed some sticks and started doing the army salute. "Present arms!" Moe instructed

"Right face" Moe instructed

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned to the right and they ended up hitting themselves with their sticks.

(BOP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe and Larry

"Left about face" Moe instructed

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned to the left and they ended up hitting themselves with the sticks again.

(BOP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly

"Forward! March" Moe instructed

Moe, Larry, Curly, Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy started marching off into the jungle where their journey was about to begin.

* * *

**Their journey has just begun! Please stay tuned and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter is up again! This is where Blu and Jewel find out that they're kids are missing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

Back where the blue birds were enjoying their day in the nice warm jungle, Blu was flying back with a Brazil nut for his wife back at their tree home where he saw Roberto and Mimi inside with her walking around. Blu landed inside and he watched confusingly as he saw Roberto and Mimi looking around from place to place.

"Um…hey what are you guys doing?" asked Blu

"Oh, hello sweetie" said Mimi sweetly

"Hey Blu" said Roberto

"So what are you doing?" asked Blu again

"Oh Blu!" cried Jewel

Blu turned as Jewel flew up to her husband. "Blu? I thought I couldn't find you and-wait? Is that a brazil nut?"

Blu nodded. "Yep, it's for my one and only, you" he gave her the nut

"Aw, Blu you're so sweet" said Jewel sweetly. "But have you seen the kids? Aunt Mimi, Roberto, and I have been looking for them all morning"

Blu shook his head. "No honey, not since I left this morning"

"Hey my birds, what's crack-a-lacking?" said Pedro in his rapping voice

"Hey Nico, Pedro? Have you seen the kids?" asked Jewel

"Kids, what y'all talking about we've got no kids" said Pedro

"Our kids?" Both Blu and Jewel affirmed him

"Oh you're kids, right" said Pedro feeling mortified

"Oh I know!" said Nico knowing what happened to them. "They went with Toe, Marry, and Shurly"

Blu and Jewel turned to each other with confused expressions

"Toe, Marry, and Shurly?" said Jewel

"Who are Toe, Marry, and Shurly?" asked Blu

"It's those weird funny looking guys" Nico answered

"The ones we met yesterday" Pedro blurted out. "The ones who were slapping, bopping, poking, and nyuk-nyuking"

"Moe, Larry, and Curly!" cried Blu and Jewel with shocked expressions at each other

"Yeah those three funny looking guys" said Nico

"Oh my, that's rather unexpected" said Mimi worriedly

"They must have followed them when they took off this morning; they must be at least an hour away by now" said Roberto

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's this about Moe, Larry, and Curly?" asked Rafael as he came into the scene

"The kids went along with Moe, Larry, and Curly on their quest" Blu explained

"What?" just then Eduardo came in. "My grandchildren are with those nitwits?"

"Okay daddy please don't start freaking out-?" said Jewel as she tried to calm her father down

"GRR! When I get my talons on those mugs I'm gonna crack their heads open like nut shells" Eduardo growled

"Daddy please, don't start anything! Those guys did nothing wrong" Jewel tried calming her dad down

"Nothing wrong? Jewel, those three wouldn't know a bird shell from bird! They're imbeciles! Morons! But most of all bird brains!" shouted Eduardo angrily

"All right everybody, settle down!" shouted Blu. "Look…if they're with Moe, Larry, and Curly there's only one possible solution we can do. We have to go with them on their quest"

Everyone gasped and showed facial expressions like 'are you crazy' looks on all their faces.

"Go with them on their quest? Blu, it's like miles away into the jungle there's no way we could survive that" said Jewel affirming her husband

"Yeah Blu, we can't just leave and go after them" said Roberto

"Look. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando are with them as well and that makes Moe, Larry, and Curly they're companions so the least we should do is try and help them out" said Blu

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! We can't stop them" said Nico. "We don't know what kind of dangers could be lurking out there"

"Well what the heck those it make a difference" said Blu. "We're all a family and we need to stick together…and I say leave no bird or stooge behind"

"Now who's with me?" said Blu in determination

Everyone glanced at each other not knowing what to say thinking it was a stupid idea leaving but what other choice would they've have make.

"I'm in!" said Roberto

"So am I!" said Rafael

"Me too!" said Nico

"Me three!" said Pedro

"Me four!" said Mimi

Blu turned to Jewel. "So how about it honey? Are you in?"

"Well…um…I don't know? And no offense Blu but those three guys…they're um…they're kind of nutty" said Jewel

"But no matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side…always" Blu assured her

Jewel looked down till she looked up at Blu. "Always?"

Blu nodded. "Always"

Jewel's worried concern turned into a small smile and she nodded. "Okay then…I'm in"

Blu and Jewel touched each other's beaks together and smiled

Blu then turned to Eduardo who was still staring down with a glare. "How about you Eduardo, are you in?'

Eduardo looked up at Blu and walked over to him. "Since you're willing to help these three mugs and with the Linda and the Tulio… then I trust you. So for my grandchildren's sake…I'm in"

Blu smiled. "Well everybody that settles then…let's do this!"

"Yeah let's get our bird on!" shouted Pedro excitedly

So Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew out of the tree and off they started flying on what might be their journey to help their human friends.

* * *

**Well how about that, the flock is on their way to help Moe, Larry, Curly and the others. Eduardo, unfortunately, will probably be pretty mad when he finds them but hey that's comedy right. Please review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter you'll see Carla, Bia, and Tiago and they fool around with Moe, Larry, and Curly and once the accusing begins so does the blaming. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

From above raindrops fell down from the leaves and the whistling of the rainforest echoed soothingly through the air and bugs flew around like frenzy. The sun was shining down making everything look beautiful and the jungle looked beautiful every time. It was just then Moe, Larry, Curly along with Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy came through as they looked around with amazement of the things around them. But unfortunately for Moe, Larry, and Curly…they were whining like poor little puppies.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Moe whined as he limped along feeling his feet hurting even more

"I can't go another step my feet are killing me" Larry whined as he stopped to rest

"Me too, boy are my puppies yelling" Moe whined as he sat on Larry's knee

"Your puppies are yelling?" said Curly. "Look at mine, mine are barking like crazy"

Curly's foot started to make. "(BARK), (BARK), (BARK)!" Moe and Larry look shockingly but then gave Curly annoyed looks.

"Curly's right" said Linda feeling all exhausted. "Maybe we should rest for a bit"

"That sounds like a swell idea to me" said Fernando exhaustingly

"Alright" said Tulio. "Let's rest"

Everyone sat down on some rocks so they could rest their feet. Just then Billy grabbed a sandwich from out of his backpack and began eating it.

"Hey since its noon, why don't we have lunch" said Tulio

"Oh you read my stomach" said Larry feeling happier and relieved

"Me too" said Moe happily

"Me three. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly happily

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando unzipped their backpacks and took some fruit and sandwiches out. Then Moe, Larry, and Curly went into their backpacks but when Moe and Larry unzipped there's first they looked shocked when they picked up what happened to be half of an eating sandwich and some apple cores that were rotting. Moe and Larry turned to each other confusingly until they turned to Curly who was eating his sandwich peacefully. Moe and Larry frowned thinking it was him.

"You worm!" yelled Moe as he grabbed Curly by the shirt

"You double-crosser!" yelled Larry

"Where are your manners? Why didn't you leave me and Larry some of those sandwiches?" asked Moe sternly

Just then three small familiar blue faces poked out from Moe's backpack who happened to be Carla, Bia, and Tiago who were snacking on some of their sandwiches.

"I didn't touch'em" said Curly sternly

"Oh shad up and don't make things worse!" said Moe. "The next time a thing like that happens, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"But Moe I didn't…" Curly tried explaining but Moe kept interrupting him

"I'll tear your tonsils out!" said Moe. "Now you behave yourself and I don't want to see no more trouble out of you!"

"You can take my word Moe…" said Curly trying to assure him

"Your word's no good!" said Moe. "At least I'll get my rightful share of those blueberries"

Moe turns to Larry. "Hey porcupine, give me the berries, will ya?"

"Okay" said Larry and he took out a bag and he gave it to Moe. "Here you go"

"Oh thanks, I…" Moe stopped and when he lifted the bag up he saw it was empty

Moe frowns and turns to Larry furiously. "Oh another chiseler, eh"

(SLAP)

Moe slaps Larry in the face. "What's the matter you!"

"Wait a minute! I didn't do nothing!" yelled Larry

"You didn't do nothing, eh?" said Moe sternly. "You ate everything but the bag!"

"Alright, now you mugs are full! You boys find me some lunch! And make it snappy!" yelled Moe as he grabbed Larry's hair and pulled him away and then shoved Curly with him.

Billy rolled his eyes while he ate his sandwich until he noticed something moving in his backpack and he unzipped it and Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew of the bag and started chirping.

"Carla? Bia? Tiago? What are you guys doing here?" said Billy feeling surprised

"We wanted to get some action of this adventure" said Tiago but all Billy heard was chirping

"Bird brain, hello again? Can't understand our language" Carla affirmed her little brother again

"Oh yeah like he understands you" said Tiago sarcastically

"Guys, let's not start anything now please" Bia stopped them before they could start a fight

Billy watched them confusingly as the small little birds chirped. "You guys look like you're trying to tell me something that I don't understand, but at least I believe you"

Billy then saw Larry and Curly looking for some fruit and the boy looked up and noticed some bananas, apples, blueberries, and mangos. Billy smirked and it suddenly came to him.

"Hey guys" said Billy. Carla, Bia, and Tiago turned to the boy's attention

"How about we mess around with these lame brains, don't you think?" asked Billy excitedly

Carla, Bia, and Tiago turned to the stooges and then up at the tree where the fruit was and then the three slowly turned their heads with evil smiles on their faces and they nodded.

"Alright" said Billy rubbing his hands. "Now here's what we're going to do…"

Meanwhile Larry and Curly were still looking until Larry spotted the fruit from above. "Look, fruit!"

Larry pointed up and Curly got all goofy again. "Oh food, vitamins A, B, C, D, E, F, Gee I like food, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Larry and Curly started climbing up the tree until they were able to reach the fruit. Larry was picking out the apples while Curly was picking the blueberries.

"NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly. "Blue as berry as blue, my favorite"

Curly turned away for a moment and while he was turned away Tiago poked his head out and he swiped all the blueberries from his hand and then hid away.

Curly turned and then "NYAGH!" Curly brought his hand to his face and noticed the blueberries were gone. "HMPH"

Curly then noticed some mangos and he started picking at them. He turned away again for a moment and then Carla and Bia poked their heads out and they quietly took the mango off of Curly's hand and they hid away.

Curly turned back again and then "NYAGH!" He slapped his face with his hand but not only that he let go of the tree but he fell off it too.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" exclaimed Curly as he picked himself up until Larry ran by his side

"What's the matter?" asked Larry

"Did you see what happened?" asked Curly

Larry shook his head. "No"

"Well while I was picking blueberries from that tree, somebody swiped them away from me. Then later while I was picking mangos something from that same tree swiped my mangos away" Curly explained

"Did you see who it was?" asked Larry

"No I didn't see it, they magically disappeared from my hand" said Curly

"Ah, they must have fallen out of your hand you chowder head, how dumb can you be?" said Larry seeing Curly was playing stupid again

"But don't you believe me?" asked Curly

"I'll see it when I believe it!" said Larry sarcastically. "What's next? A pineapple falling right out of the sky"

Just before Larry said that…a pineapple fell out of the tree and landed right on top of Larry's head.

(BOING)

"Oh!" cried Larry as he rubbed his head in pain

"See!" said Curly pointing at the tree. "The tree's haunted"

"I think I'll take your word for it. Oh!" cried Larry as he rubbed his head feeling satisfied

"What's going on here?" asked Moe sternly as he came to see what the commotion was about

"Moe, that tree is haunted" Curly explained. "While I was getting fruit it swiped the fruit from my hands"

"Yeah" said Larry. "And then it hit me on the head with a pineapple"

Moe frowns and crosses his arms at both of them feeling like their playing tricks on him again. "If this is some dirty trick about stealing my lunch, both of your words are still no good!"

"But Moe…" said Curly

"Shad up!" yelled Moe

"But Moe, it was really…" said Larry

"I said shad up!" yelled Moe again

Suddenly three apples out of nowhere landed on Moe, Larry, and Curly's heads.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly as they all rubbed their heads from the pain

Moe frowns and grabs both Larry and Curly's shirts. "You mugs were playing a dirty trick on me! I outta…"

Before Moe was about to start slap fight before laughter was bursted out from out of nowhere and the stooges froze and looked both ways.

"Hey wait a minute? Where's that laughter coming from?" Moe wondered

"Hey fellas" said Curly and then he pointed up at the tree. "Look!"

From above them they saw Carla, Bia, and Tiago laughing on a branch and their eyes went wide and they turned to each other.

"Hey you squirts" Moe called up to them

Carla, Bia, and Tiago looked down with happy faces

"What's the big idea throwing fruit at us?" asked Moe sternly

Tiago giggled and pointed his feather out. "Billy told us to do it"

Moe, Larry, and Curly dropped their jaws and they turned to Billy with stubborn frowns and the three crossed their arms at them.

Billy noticed his uncles and laughed. "Hey I thought you guys were getting fruit, not throwing fruit salad on each other"

Billy laughed and Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew onto the boy's shoulder and started laughing along with him.

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked up still frowning. "You double-crosser"

"Sabotogie, eh?" said Curly

"A dirty little snob, eh?" said Moe

Billy smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you see…" Curly was about to start but Moe stopped him

"That's enough" said Moe sternly

"Say, what are you squirts doing all the way out here, anyway?" asked Larry

"Well our bird brain of a brother" Carla referred to her brother. "Decided to follow you on your quest"

"So to not get ourselves in trouble, we came along to help" Bia finished

"Oh!" said Curly sweetly. "The cute little birdies came to help us on our journey. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

"Yeah, how sweet" said Larry sweetly

"Yeah, that's…wait a minute?" said Moe until he turned to the small birds. "Did you say 'to not get yourselves in trouble, so you came along to help'?"

"Yeah, isn't that awesome!" said Tiago happily

"Oh, I get it now. You came along so your parents wouldn't find out" asked Moe starting to understand it now

"That's right" said Bia

"Ha, ha, did you hear that boys they're parents don't…" Moe stopped until he, Larry, and Curly's eyes widened with facial expressions on their faces until they knew what they meant.

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"You mean your parents have no idea that your miles away with us?" asked Moe panicking

"Or your grandparents?" asked Larry panicking

"Or even your even your horse?" asked Curly panicking

Moe and Larry turned to him confusingly. "A horse? Birds can't have horses?"

"What's the matter don't you guys believe in reincarnation?" asked Curly

Moe frowns and scoffs. "Reincarnation" He slaps Curly in the face

"Oh!" cried Curly

"You idiot, if their parents find them with us they'll rip us to shreds" said Moe telling Curly if Blu and Jewel find out about their children's disappearance.

"If they do find them with us they'll wish we were" said Larry thinking how Blu and Jewel will react to them.

"If their pop-pop sees us with them he'll do worse than that" said Curly fearing what Eduardo will do if he ever finds out.

"Um…guys?" asked Billy. "Who are you talking to?"

"The birds" Curly answered as he pointed to them

"Yeah they were telling us about…" Larry started explained before he was cut off by Moe

"That's enough!" said Moe sternly

"So my guess is Carla, Bia, and Tiago came along with us for the quest and they want to help us find the treasure?" asked Billy

"Yes" said Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Sounds good enough for me" said Billy. "How about you guys?"

Carla, Bia, and Tiago started chirping and flew around Billy feeling excitement in their bodies and Billy smiled as he watched them.

"Well here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into boys" said Moe as he shook his head

"Yeah but as long as Blu and Jewel don't find out we'll be perfectly safe" Larry assured him

"Yeah maybe" Curly blurted out

"You don't stop making me worry, I'll tear you limb from limb" said Moe warned him

"Hey guys!" Linda called out

The stooges, the birds, and Billy turned to her attention and noticed they were on rowing boat in the river. "We've found these boats. We could use them to flow through the river as we travel, c'mon!"

"We'll be there in a flash" Moe called back out to her

"C'mon you dummies" Moe grabs Larry hair and Curly's ear and starts taking them to the boats

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Curly

"Oh! Oh! Moe please! Oh!" exclaimed Larry

"C'mon guys, let's ride with the flow" said Billy as he rushes after them

"I like this kid already" said Carla liking the human boy's attitude

"He's sure adventurous" said Bia happily

"He's awesome!" said Tiago happily. "He's like the big brother I never had"

"But what about us, we're your sisters" Bia affirmed her brother

"You two treat me with less respect, so…" Tiago spits his tongue out at them

"Oh you're going to get it now bird brain!" said Carla as she and Bia started charging towards Tiago and Tiago started flying away screaming like a girl.

* * *

**Please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is up again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

The river was calm and steady as the others flowed past through the jungle seeing its bright view of everything around them. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando rowed as they watched the jungle from everywhere around them watching the sounds and the butterflies.

"Wow, the jungle has never been this beautiful" said Fernando

"Well that's how nature is boy, everything around you shows the way of the world and how it really works" Tulio explained

"Like that piranha stuck to your paddle stick" said Linda as she pointed to it

Tulio picks up his paddle stick and noticed some piranha's biting onto it and he gasped and shook them off back in the water ad he turned back and laughed weakly. "But not with that"

Linda and Fernando laughed and Tulio laughed along too. "Are you guys sure the jungle was turned into a natural wild preserver?" asked Fernando

"What makes you say that?" asked Linda curiously

"Because for some reason I feel like someone or something is always following us, and he, she, or it could come out and attack us before you even know it" said Fernando

"Oh, Fernando please, we got rid of those loggers about a year ago and we haven't seen any ever since" Tulio assured him

"Yeah, and besides the government prohibited the loggers from ever coming back so all the birds and the other creatures could live in peace" Linda assured him

"Oh, by the way how are Moe, Larry, Curly, and Billy doing in the back?" asked Tulio

"Oh, I haven't checked on them yet" said Linda as she turned around and called out for them.

"Hey you guys, pick up pace so we can be together!" Linda called out

* * *

In the back Moe, Larry, and Curly were rowing while Billy watched with amazement on his face of the jungle around him and the fish from below him.

"Guys, you should check this out there's so many things that could just blow your mind away" said Billy excitedly

"Kid, we ain't got time to be checking anything out we're trying to row here" said Moe telling him not to get too comfy

"Yeah and besides we've been rowing for 5 hours now and believe me this is worse than the walking" said Larry

"Not for me" said Curly as he was seen drinking from a coconut.

Moe and Larry turned to him and noticed he wasn't rowing as they just saw him only drinking a coconut, reading a newspaper, and enjoyed the sun. Larry puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head annoyingly. Moe, however, frowns stubbornly and picks up his paddle stick and walks over to him.

"Hey pudden head, what are you doing?" asked Moe sternly

"Relaxing" Curly answered

"You apple head your supposed to be paddling with us, not sitting there like a dummy" said Moe sternly

"Wait a minute? I'll start rowing as soon as I'm done with my coconut" said Curly as he took some more sips

Moe frowns and kindly takes the coconut away from Curly's hands and smashes it on top of Curly's head.

(SMASH)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Now that the relaxing is over, make it snappy we still have a few miles to go" said Moe sternly

"HMPH" Curly throws his hand at Moe

Curly picks up his paddle and began to paddle until he noticed a bigger piranha biting onto his stick and he pulls it off and throws it away. But apparently it caused to land on Moe and the piranha bit his ear.

(CRUNCH)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Moe. "Get this biter off my ear you idiots!"

"Alright take it easy Moe" said Larry

Curly rushes up to Moe. "Don't move Moe, we'll have it off of you in a jippy" Curly assured him

Larry and Curly grab the ear together and start pulling. Moe starts screaming in pain like crazy while Billy, Carla, Bia, and Tiago were watched the amusement.

"Oh! Oh! Take it easy!" shouted Moe

"Wait a minute? We're out of rhythm. Now when I saw three…we both yank together" said Curly

Larry nodded and Curly began to count. "1…what comes after 1?"

Larry turns to him. "2" he answered until spit went into Curly's eye

(THUMP)

"Oh! HMPH! Thank you" said Curly

"1, 2, 3" Larry and Curly pulled the piranha and the piranha finally let go and it went flying into the air and back into the river

"According to my calculations, that's their 20th accident today" said Bia

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Moe as he put his hand on his ear

"We got it out didn't we? NYUK, NYUK, and it didn't bite your ear off, what luck, eh?" said Curly

"Yeah" said Moe as he looked down and grabbed the paddle

"Well…thanks" said Moe with a smile until he turned it to a frown and whacked Larry and Curly on the heads with the paddle.

"I'll moider you guys!" Moe snapped as he threw the paddle at them

"Wait a minute Moe! Wait a minute Moe, you'll break the paddle" said Curly

"I'll bust both of your skulls!" Moe snapped as he threw the paddles at Larry and Curly

"Should we help them?" asked Tiago

"According to the rules of paddling if should never be unauthorized" said Bia

"Well let's get going, before this whole thing becomes unauthorized" said Carla

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew to Moe and grabbed his arms from doing any more damage while Larry and Curly put their hands out trying to protect themselves from Moe's destructional behavior.

"Guys!" shouted Billy

Larry and Curly, even Moe, Carla, Bia, and Tiago turned to the young boy's attention.

"I may not speak bird or moron, but I think Linda, Tulio, and Fernando are trying to warn us that were about to go over a waterfall" Billy pointed straight

The stooges and the small birds turned to each other confusingly as they turned from over their shoulders as they saw Linda, Tulio, and Fernando safely on the other side of the land shouting at them.

"Get out of there!" cried Linda as she waved her arms out.

"Waterfall, waterfall!" cried Tulio as he pointed at what's coming up ahead.

"Hurry up!" cried Fernando

The Stooges then looked straight and straight up ahead them they saw a roaring waterfall with a bottomless end at the bottom. The stooges and small birds turned to each other again before making scared expressions on their faces.

"NYAGH!" exclaimed the stooges and the small birds

"Turn it around quick!" Moe ordered

Moe, Larry, and Curly started paddling backwards but the river's waves were too strong to pull. The small birds tried helping too and Billy along with them but it was too strong.

"It's no use fellas the current is too strong!" Larry shouted

"Well go faster we'll go over any minute!" Moe shouted

"I wish I was over the rainbow by the minute!" Curly shouted. "NYAGH"

Billy turned back and showed frightened expression thinking that they were going to die. "God help us"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like the Stooges and Billy are in trouble! Who will save them? Stay tuned because the next chapter is on its way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone another chapter is up from where we left off where the Stooges and Billy are about to go off the waterfall. And I asked, "Who will save them?"**

**Well your about to find out who. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

Blu, Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael were soaring through the sky looking for any sign of the humans and the kids.

"According to the map of the jungle, they should past the river and then upstream ahead" said Blu looking at the GPS

"Well if they're close by they should be up ahead, and if we find them…or those idiots…I'd be glad to claw their eyes out" said Eduardo waiting to get his claws on them

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I can't stop laughing about those guys, they just…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, they just crack me up so much!" Mimi laughed as she wiped a tear away from her eye

"C'mon guys, this is seriously who knows what Carla, Bia, and T-bird could be getting themselves into right now" said Roberto

"Pretty bird's right! We need to bird up! And show them who's boss!" said Pedro

"We need to bird all the way up so we boss up like a boss!" said Nico

"If they are at any sight they wouldn't know which axis is standing on, but that's just the beauty part of it" said Rafael

As everyone was making their own arguments, Blu noticed Jewel had a sadden look on her face so he flew to her side.

"Jewel? Is something wrong?" asked Blu seeing his wife was all low and saddened

Jewel sighed sadly ad turned to her husband. "I'm just so worried about the kids"

"Hey, don't you worry" Blu assured her. "We're going to find Moe, Larry, and Curly and we'll get to them in no time"

Jewel sadly looked at him tears started forming into her eyes.

"We're going to find them, honey. I promise" Blu assured her

Jewel then sadly smiled. "Okay"

"NYAGH" exclaimed a familiar voice

"What was that?" asked Jewel feeling startled

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed a familiar voice

"I don't know but that woo-woo-woo-woo-woo, is starting to get my brain all messed up" said Pedro shaking his head

"Hey everyone!" shouted Rafael pointing down. "Look! There they are!"

Everyone looked to where Rafael pointed and they saw Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and including Billy safe on the other side of the river while Moe, Larry, and Curly however, were hanging onto a tree that went off to what happened to be a gigantic waterfall. Moe was hanging onto the branch while Larry hanged onto Moe's legs while Curly was at eh bottom holding onto Larry's legs

"Woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe

"NYAGH" exclaimed Larry

"Hey Moe, hey Larry!" cried Curly

"Let go of my legs! Let go of my legs!" shouted Moe

"What do you think I got wings?" shouted Larry

"You imbeciles don't let go or I'll hit both of you on top of the head with this tree branch!" shouted Moe

"Fellas, I'm slipping!" shouted Curly

"Fellas hold still. I'll spit in my hands and get a new grip" said Moe as he let go before grabbed it quickly again. "WHOA!"

"NO!" shouted Larry

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

"Guys c'mon quit goofing around and get across!" Billy shouted out to them

"C'mon that tree is going to break any second!" Fernando shouted back to them

"You need to get across quick!" Linda shouted back to them

"Now" Tulio shouted back at them

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew by Moe's fingers as they try helping them up as they grunted

Tiago pants for exhaustion. "These guys…are bigger and fatter than I thought" he said as he pants

"Well their humans birdbrain what did you expect from three dumb cabbages" said Carla

"Well technically Curly is pulling down Moe and Larry because he has the amount of weight to do so which is causing the branch to pull down and if my calculations are correct in the next three minutes this whole tree is going to go under along with them" said Bia

"Did you have to bring that up?" Moe shouted up to them hearing the terrible news

"Hey, it's not my fault I can know what happens next before you guys" Bia affirmed him

"How about you start by helping us out" Larry shouted up to them

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?" asked Linda worriedly fearing what will happen to them

"(SQUAWK)"

"What was that?" asked Linda

Blu swopped down and pass Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy by surprise

"Blu!" cried Linda happily

"What? Blu?" cried Tulio feeling surprisingly shocked but very surprised

Jewel and the others swopped past them and they flew over by the tree to help Moe, Larry, and Curly.

"Jewel, everyone!" cried Fernando happily

"How they find us?" asked Billy

"They're the birds of the jungle. They know where they always are and how they learn their ways" Tulio confirmed the boy

"Mom, Dad! He, he we can explain" said Carla nervously as she laughed weakly

"Yeah, Carla and Bia taught me into going with them in the first place" Tiago pointed at his two sisters telling them it was their idea

"Hey!" shouted Carla and Bia

"We'll discuss this later, right now we need to help Moe, Larry, and Curly" said Blu

Blu and Jewel flew down right in front of them. "Hey guys! How's it hanging?" asked Jewel

"What do you think? We're hanging from a tree" said Larry

"Just hang in their guys we'll help you out!" said Blu

Blu and Jewel flew by Moe and they both grabbed Moe shoulder of the shirt and begin pulling him up. Roberto and Mimi did so by Larry, while Nico, Pedro, and Rafael were struggling with Curly as they tried listing his feet up.

"Boy! You need to lay off the donuts! You're heavy as Pedro" Nico grunted

"Say what now?" Pedro grunted

"Nothing, nothing" Nico grunted

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm at a tough spot over here" said Rafael as he pushed his head against Curly's butt.

Blu and Jewel managed to get Moe to pull himself up. Then he helped Larry get up as he grabbed him by the hair

"C'mon porcupine, give me your hair!" shouted Moe as he pulled Larry's hair

"Oh! Oh! Oh Moe!" cried Larry

Once Moe pulled Larry up, he and Larry helped Curly

"Take it easy kid! C'mon up here!" Moe grabbed Curly's nose and tried pulling him up

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Curly

"Hey Moe! Hey Larry! Hey! Hey! Hey, look out!" cried Curly

"C'mon bail out!" Moe instructed Larry

"I ain't got my parachute" said Larry

Moe slaps Larry in the face.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry

"C'mon help me with this dumpling head!" Moe yelled telling Larry to quit clowning around

So Moe, Larry, Blu, Jewel, and the rest of the birds helped out until Curly was up on the branch. Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy sighed in relief seeing they were okay.

"It's okay kids, we're alright" Moe assured them

But suddenly a there was a crack and the tree started falling towards the others from the other side and the birds flew away. Apparently Curly slid across the branch and ended up crashing into Moe and Larry and the tree started falling down and it crashed on the other side where they're friends were as they then fell off the branch and onto the ground.

(THUMP)

(BUMP)

(CRASH)

Moe, Larry, and Curly were rolling as they stood up

"What happened?" asked Curly

Larry frowns and punches Curly in the shoulder

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Moe then bops off Curly's hat

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"You almost killed us that's what happened!" said Moe sternly

Moe and Larry grabbed Curly by the ear and pulled him up

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

Once they got up the birds flew in and landed right on the stooges shoulder.

"Blu how were you able to find us?" asked Linda

"(SQUAWK)" Blu squawked happily

"Actually Miss Linda, I think they're the reason" Billy pointed to his shoulder at Carla, Bia, and Tiago

"Aw, you guys followed us you're so cute" said Linda tickling under their necks

"But what about them, how are they even with them?" asked Fernando pointing at the birds

"They're family my boy" Tulio explained. "They always must stick together because that's what families do"

"Now that you mention it, you do got a very good point there" said Fernando feeling satisfied

"They wanted to come along with us on our journey" Billy explained. "And for what I can see now…I think they all want to come along on our journey"

"Well absolutely, they're flyers o they can be of great help" said Tulio

"Well we should get going, before the sun starts to set. Where's the map?" asked Linda

"Right here" said Moe as he pulled the map from out of his pocket and he unfolded it up

"Let me see now, we've past the river already so we should be on the trail on the right" said Moe

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Fernando excitedly

"Let's get our adventure on" said Billy excitedly

As everyone was about to leave Moe stopped Larry for a moment. "Wait a minute? I said the trail we're going is on the right"

"That's where I'm going" Larry assured him

"Now look. When I say 'go' we both point to the right" said Moe. "GO!"

Moe and Larry pointed in different directions. Moe frowns at Larry grabs Larry's hair and pulls him to the other side to where he was standing.

"I'll do it so even you can understand" said Moe. "Now, GO!"

Moe and Larry pointed in different directions again and Moe frowned stubbornly at him.

Moe turns over his shoulder to Curly. "Hey pudden head!"

Curly walks over to Moe and Larry. "What's the matter?"

Moe looks at Curly and he points at Larry. "Point to the right for this chump, will you"

Curly smiles and points to a different side of the right

"See" said Larry

Moe seeing Curly pointing to the other side to where he was standing before frowns at both of them before double slapping them in the face.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly

"Um, guys" Billy called out making Moe, Larry, and Curly turn to his attention. "Why not just let the birds lead the way. They're better trackers than we are"

"Excellent idea!" Tulio shouted with excitement. "Blue spix macaws have the right of way because of their good sense of hearing and they always know what's right"

"Right" said Linda

"Right" said Fernando

"Right" said Billy

"Right" said Blu and Jewel

"Right" said Carla, Bia, and Tiago

"Right" said Roberto

"Right" said Eduardo and Mimi

"Right" said Rafael

"Right" said Nico and Pedro

"Oh boy here we go again" said Moe shaking his head

"Right" said Larry and Curly

Moe quickly turns to both of his pals and smiles. "You boys think this is alright?"

"Right" said Larry and Curly again

"Well I don't, so cut it out!" said Moe sternly and he bopped Larry and Curly in the stomachs. "(BOP) Oh!", and then bopped both of them in the heads. "(BOP) Oh!"

"Alright so are we good?" asked Billy

Moe walked over to Blu and Jewel and whispered. "You guys know the way?"

"We sure do" Blu whispered

"All the time" Jewel assured him

Moe winks to the both of them. "We're all set. Let's go!"

"Right!" shouted Curly happily

Moe and Larry turned to Curly furiously. "You gonna start that again! I wish you were made out of chop liver"

"C'mon!" Moe grabs Curly's nose and grabs Larry's hair and pushes them in front of the trail

"We'll let the birds lead and you guys stay in the back, go ahead" Moe starts dragging Larry and Curly like he was using them for a shield as they continued on with their journey.

* * *

**Phew! The Stooges are safe and the flock has finally caught up with the rest of the group and they are now all together as their journey continues on. Please review and stay tuned because another chapter is coming your way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the last chapter for today till next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

The scene changes to where the others stopped for a bite for a lunch when a jeep pulls up and stops right in front of the where the Stooges were sitting a while ago today. Marcel, Armando, and Tipo hopped out and they grabbed out their pistols and aimed it to if anyone was still here. Marcel checked by the trees to see if they left anything behind. Armando looked between up the trees to see if they were sleeping, which a stupid idea that Armando thought of himself was. Tipo, however, was looking under rocks to see if they were hiding which absolutely that dumbest thing that he ever done.

Marcel walked up in front of Tipo and Tipo slowly looked up to him fearfully. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if they turned into ants" said Tipo explaining to him

Marcel grabs Tipo by the shirt and pulls him up. "You idiot, humans can't turn into ants. If you were an ant I outta squash you by the minute"

"Well don't you believe in reincarnation?" asked Tipo

Marcel frowned and grabbed Tipo by the ear and pulled it.

"OW!" cried Tipo

"Stop playing around and get the hell over by Armando before I turn you into a squashed up ant" Marcel threatened

"Gee, you don't have to be bossy" said Tipo as he slightly threw his hand at him

Marcel then kicks him in the behind

"OW!" cried Tipo which made him run off to Armando

Marcel checked by the river and he noticed something very suspicious. He knelt down and noticed footprints on the sand and he checked them to make sure they were the right people that they were hunting for. Marcel evilly smirked and stood up

"Armando! Tipo!" Marcel called out for his two idiot partners

Armando and Tipo rushed over to him quickly

"What's the matter?" asked Armando

"I think we just found out where our bait is going" Marcel chuckled evilly as he put back his sunglasses on

* * *

The scene changes at the sun where it started to slowly as the day still went on with beautiful orange sky and not-so clouds. For Moe, Larry, Curly, the birds and everyone else were getting very tired of walking. They made it pass 20 miles of walking and 10 miles of rowing in canoes and some of them were limping, whining, and unhappy.

"I'm tired! My wings hurt!" Tiago whined

"No doubt about that bird brain" Carla whined

"Same here" Bia whined

"C'mon kids, we still have a long way till the sun sets" said Jewel who looked half sleepy

"Hey" said Billy calling up to them. "You guys should rest on me. Besides, you need a break anyway"

Carla, Bia, and Tiago sighed happily in relief and flew down and rested on Billy's shoulders and the three of them suddenly went to sleep. Jewel then flew down and landed right on the boy's shoulder. Billy smiled from over her shoulder and he pets her beak once more.

Jewel looked at him sweepingly and smiled softly before rubbing her beak on the boy's cheek before falling into a deep sleep.

Blu landed on Linda's shoulder and rested and Linda tiredly smiles at him and noticed a big empty spot where they could camp for the night.

"Alright guys, I think we should call it a day" said Linda feeling tired

"Thank god, my feet are killing me" Fernando whined. "They sound like they're pounding by the minute"

"Your feet?" said Tulio. "My feet are all swollen up"

"Well we exactly have the worst of all of you" said Moe

"Yeah, we've been hiking for 10 years and still those blisters on our feet don't go away" said Larry

"You said it, mine are plumier as plop it as you guys" said Curly

Moe frowns. "Why, I outta…"

"We don't have time; it's going to be dark soon. Me and Fernando will set up the tent while you guys make a fire" said Tulio

* * *

The scene changes next to a campfire and tents as they were all put up and the sky from above was pitch black and the stars lit out like diamonds in the sky. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were in their tents fast asleep while Moe, Larry, and Curly and the birds were still awake talking by the campfire.

"Boy what a day" said Moe as he raised his leg up and started rubbing his feet after traveling all day long.

"Yeah I thought I wouldn't be able to go another step, too many steps was too much stepping for me" said Larry

"Well why did you take so many steps?" asked Moe

"Because I was in a hurry" said Larry

"Well next time go slow down, or I'll step on you" said Moe as he slapped Larry in the face

(SLAP)

"Easy Fidel, easy! What? Ruff! Ruff!" Curly rubbed his feet

"Hey, what are you barking at?" asked Moe sternly

"My foot" Curly answered

"Well shad up will you!" Moe slaps Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"Shush!" whispered Jewel as the three turned to her attention. "The kids are sleeping"

Jewel pointed over to where the ids were and saw they were sleeping on Billy's shoulder as Billy slept on a log by Moe, Larry, and Curly.

Moe and Larry nodded and they put their fingers to their mouths saying that they'll be quiet but Curly knew he wouldn't listen.

"Say they're asleep what you babbling about?" said Curly sternly

"But Curly-?" Blu tried to explain but Curly spoke out again

"I can babble anytime I want and no one is going-?"

Moe and Larry gagged Curly's mouth with their hands telling him to shut his mouth which made him stop completely

"Didn't you hear what the lady said, shad up!" Moe whispered sternly

"But-?" said Curly

Moe clamped his mouth again and he and Curly stared at each other stubbornly

"So how did you guys find us anyway?" asked Larry

"Well it was easy, we just did what the GPS told us where you were and that's how we found you" Blu explained

"But I thought all birds were smart of finding their own ways" said Larry

"Well technically, Blu lived with humans for 15 years and he still has less experience of where around the jungle that it" Jewel explained

"And that's why she has him for a husband" said Eduardo coming in

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly at the look of the old bird

Eduardo flew in front of them with a stubborn look on his face. "And let's not forget my warning with you mugs"

"Now listen Ed, we were-?" Moe was about to explain before Eduardo grabbed his nose and pulled him towards his face

"Shut up you monkey face, and get this…You and your halfwits, almost got my grandchildren killed today, and if something else happens to them…" Eduardo showed his sharp talons in front of Moe's face and Moe went crossed eyes staring at him

"Now wait a minute? We didn't take your grand kids with us, they followed us" Larry explained

"Yeah and after that they played mean tricks on us, and they…" Curly started explaining till Eduardo cut him off

"That's enough!" said Eduardo sternly

"C'mon Eduardo, they admitted they didn't mean for this to happen" said Blu. "And besides, I think they liked going with Billy"

Eduardo looked at Blu before turning to Billy as he sleeps happily with Carla, Bia, and Tiago lying next to his shoulder. Eduardo saw their innocent faces and he sighed deeply before turning to Blu, and Blu rested his wing on his wing and he flew in front of Moe, Larry, and Curly

"We understand you didn't mean for this coincidence to happen, so we forgive you" said Blu

"Gee, really?" asked Curly

"Well they were safe with you for the time being so we owe our gratitude to you" said Jewel flying in

"Gee, thanks Blu and Jewel your swell birdies" said Curly happily

"You said it" said Moe happily

"Well if anybody needs me, I'll be on patrol tonight" said Roberto as he got up and stretched his wings

"But Beto, were miles away from the sanctuary and since we're out here, there's no rule out here that says you can't be guarding all night if your away" Jewel affirmed him

"Well Juju I'm still Ed's right-hand wingman, so I'm always on patrol especially if it's urgent" said Roberto. "Just get some sleep, and I'll see you all in the morning. Maybe I'll get all of you some breakfast when dawn comes"

"Hey! Bring me back a burnt toast and a rotten egg" said Curly as he rubbed his hands together excitedly

"Burnt toast and a rotten egg?" asked Larry

"Soitenly" Curly answered

"Whatta ya want that for?" asked Larry

"I got a tapeworm and that's good enough for him!" said Curly

"Why you!" Moe slaps Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"He, he, you guys really are an entertainment to watch" said Roberto chuckling before he flew away. "I'll see you all in the morning"

Moe, Larry, and Curly looked at Billy and then looked back at each other

"We better get termite to bed before the termites get him" Larry whispered

"Okay, get going" Moe whispered

Moe, Larry, and Curly got up and Moe grabbed Billy from under the arms and Larry grabbed him by the feet and together they lifted the boy up and carried him off to the tent. When they got him secured they walked back and sat with the birds.

"Everything's all set" Moe assured him

"And the kids?" asked Jewel

"Sleeping like little hatchlings. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

"Well then…if they're asleep, I guess we should get some rest" said Blu

"Good idea" said Jewel agreeing with him since she felt pretty tired

"Oh, hey everyone" Moe stopped them

"Yeah Moe?" asked Blu

Moe, Larry, and Curly smiled before Moe could speak out. "Thanks for saving sour butts today"

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what we could do without you" said Larry

"Well your welcome" said Blu as he smiled. "We all blue spix macaws always stick together"

"Yeah like us" said Curly butting in

"He's right" said Moe

Moe, Larry, and Curly stuck their hands out in front of each other. "Stooges must stick together!" they all pledged

Blu and Jewel and the other chuckled and flew off in the trees.

"Good night guys" said Blu

"Good night, good night, good night" said Moe, Larry, and Curly as they begin saying good night thousands of times

Then Eduardo flew right by them and smiled while the stooges backed away with fear on their faces. "Good night"

"Good night" said Moe, Larry, and Curly as they watched Eduardo flew off

"NYUK, NYUK, he didn't even slap us!" Curly whispered making Moe and Larry laugh quietly

Eduardo flew back in and slapped all three of them in the face.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Thanks for reminding me. Good night again" said Eduardo as he flew back

Moe and Larry turned to him furiously. "You cabbage head, when will you learn to keep your mouth shut!" Moe whispered sternly

"Get going!" Moe whispered as he pushed Curly away

Moe then turns to Larry and grabs him by the hair. "And you too, get going!"

So Moe, Larry, and Curly headed to their tent and went off to bed with the rest.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Anyway I'm kind of done for tonight because this author's fingers need a rest after typing so much today. But don't you worry more will be coming your way soon! Anyway good night and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a wake-up call for all you readers saying another chapter is up! Enjoy because it gets funnier!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The next morning, the birds were up in a tree fast asleep while their human friends were in their tents sleeping as well. Inside were Moe, Larry, and Curly who were snoring loudly as they used to doing their choo-choo sounds and turning side to side.

As the stooges slept, unknown to their attentions, a tarantula crawled into the tent and started climbing over Curly and started making its way up to Curly's face. Once it reached his chin it slowly started to crawl with slow movement making each step count. Curly started twitching a little bit as the tarantula's long hairy legs pecked onto his face. Then it started to peck his nose and Curly twitched once more. Just then Curly began to open his eyes slowly and once his opened them completely he noticed 8 scary eyes looking right at his face when he saw the tarantula until it hissed loudly.

Curly's eyes widened and he made a scared goofy expression. "NYAGH"

Moe and Larry jolted awake from the screaming and they turned to Curly.

"What's the matter with you!" asked Moe sternly

"NYAGH" Curly screamed as he threw the spider off his face and into Larry's hands.

Larry caught it and when he opened them he noticed the tarantula and his eyes widened in fear. "A TARANTULA"

Larry shows the spider to Moe and Moe's eyes widened in fear. "NYAGH"

Moe, Larry, and Curly start panicking as they tried getting rid of the spider as they threw it back to each other again and again…and again.

"Get it away from me!" screamed Larry

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" screamed Curly

They panicked so loud they caused their whole tent to break apart as the three started rolling around. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando jumped out of their tents

"Guys! Guys!" said Tulio trying to stop them

Tulio and Fernando helped get the tent off of them and they saw Moe, Larry, and Curly on top of each other punching each other thinking their fighting the spider.

(PUNCH)

(POKE)

(PUNCH)

(POKE)

(PUNCH)

(POKE)

"Hey! Hey! Crazy men!" called Fernando trying to get them to stop.

Moe, Larry, and Curly did not listen as they continued punching each other in a crazy matter.

"HEY!" screamed Linda at the top of her lungs

Tulio, Fernando, and even the stooges turned to her attention with eye-widened expressions.

"What is it take to get a woman's attention around here" said Linda

Tulio turned to the stooges who were still on the ground. "Okay so what's all the screaming about?"

"A furry legged octopus that's what" Moe told them

"With long hairy spikes and that looked like sticks" said Larry as he wiggled his fingers up at them to make it look like a crawling spider.

"And it had thousands of me in its eyes" said Curly as he pointed at his eyes.

Fernando smiles and throws his hand at them. "Ah, you guys must have been dreaming again, what did it look like?"

"Well you see it was like…" Moe stopped when he and Larry noticed something on Curly

On top of Curly was the tarantula that was climbing on top of his head. Moe and Larry's eyes widened as well as Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's did and they showed scared expressions.

"AGH!" they all screamed as they started running away from Curly

Curly looks up as they all were up in a tree frightened to come down. Curly puts his fists on his hips and stands up.

"What's the matter with you are you crazy!" said Curly thinking everyone had lost their minds. "You all looked like you seen a…"

Curly then noticed the tarantula climbing down at his face and the spider hissed making Curly crossed eyes and have the scared goofy expression on his face again. "NYAGH" he exclaimed as he threw the spider off of him and started climbing up the tree to join with the rest of his pals.

Just then Blu and Jewel and the others flew down on the ground and they noticed their human friends up in the tree all terrified.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" asked Blu

"Yeah shouldn't birds be on trees and humans be on ground?" asked Jewel sarcastically

"No, we like it up here!" Curly called down

"Yeah you wouldn't know what the dangers that thing would do on the ground!" Moe called down

"Oh you all are a bunch of scaredy cats" said Jewel seeing they were acting childish.

"Yeah and that's why scaredy cats like being up in trees!" Larry called down

"Jewel's right you guys need to calm down and relax" said Rafael soothingly

"Yeah and besides it's not like you got scared off by a spider or something" said Blu

Just as he said that the tarantula appeared and Blu turned around and the spider hissed at him.

"AGH!" screamed Blu as he fell into Jewel's wings

"Hey! Back off!" Jewel yelled in front of the spider

The spider hissed loudly again and Jewel's eyes widened as she fell into Jewel's arms. "Okay, okay, I'll back off" she said frighteningly

The spider hissed loudly again and Pedro started to get all buff and tough. "Alright this bird is about to start breaking legs over here! It's on!"

"But look at the talent on those legs Pedro, and besides you only have two and that thing has like eight and that doesn't make it even at all!" Nico stopped him as he pointed to the spider again, and when he saw that his friend was right his eyes widened and he gulped nervously.

"Okay it's on…later. AGH!" said Pedro before he started screaming and flying away.

"AGH!" screamed Nico and he followed Pedro from behind

Everyone looked at the spider again and the spider hissed once more loudly and they all started screaming. "AGH!" as they all flew p to join with their human friends up in the tree.

Moe, Larry, and Curly looked as they saw the birds holding onto a tree shaking in fear.

"Who's the scaredy cats now" said Larry sarcastically

"But w-where s-scaredy b-b-b-birds" Blu affirmed them fearfully

"And scaredy birds like being up in trees" said Jewel fearfully

"Yeah like cats like us, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

Moe frowns. "You gonna start that again!"

(SLAP)

Moe slaps Curly in the face. "Get out!"

"Oh! Ruff! Ruff!" exclaimed Curly

Just then, Billy walked out of the tent and he let out a huge yawn and he rubbed his eyes. Carla, Bia, and Tiago woke up as well as they stretched their wings out and let out tired yawns. Billy walks up to the tents when he noticed that his uncles, his friends, and the birds were all up in a tree shaking with fear.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing up there?" asked Billy tiredly

"Billy my boy, get away from here quick! The tarantula could kill you any second" Tulio warned him

"Tarantula, what tarantula?" asked Billy curiously

Just as he said that he twitched a little and he looked down and noticed the tarantula climbing up his leg. Everyone else gasped.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Billy no sudden movement, if you stay still… it might crawl off of you" said Linda telling the boy to stay completely still.

"Aw!" Billy picked up the spider from his leg and held the spider to his face. "You lost little guy?"

"Billy! Get rid of that thing! It'll sink it's fangs into you!" said Moe told Billy to throw it away

"And it'll turn you into a vampire!" said Curly fearing what it could do to the boy.

"Vampire, spiders can't turn people into vampires" said Moe affirmed him sternly

"You never could tell…look what they did to Halloween" said Curly

Moe frowns and pokes Curly in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Billy chuckled from above. "Guys, if you scream…it'll attack. But you your calm…it'll be nice" the boy explained to all of them

"He's right guys, tarantula's tend to be scary creatures but books do say that they're calm and gentle creatures" Bia assured them

"I would like to use it and try to fool dad so I…" Tiago noticed his father glaring down at him and laughed weakly. "…can instead try to set it free and not get in trouble"

Carla rolled her eyes and slapped her head with her wing. "Why do I have you as a brother?"

Just then Roberto came in and landed right on Billy's shoulder. "What's up Billy? Hey kids!"

"Hey Uncle Beto!" said the kids happily

"Oh, hey Roberto" said Billy happily

Roberto noticed the tarantula on the young boy's hand. "Oh, let me take that" he said as he picked up the tarantula and flew over to the other tree not far from the camp so he could drop it at a safer place and then he flew back and landed onto Billy's shoulder again.

"Tarantula's gone! You guys can come…"

"WHOA!" everyone screamed as they fell down in front of Billy as he Carla, Bia, Tiago, and Roberto watched them all

(SMASH)

(CRASH)

"…down" Billy finished

Moe, Larry, and Curly stood up from the ground. "What happened? What happened?"

Moe noticed a branch and then turns to Curly furiously and grabs the branch. "What happened? I'll moider you!"

"Wait a minute! Look out Moe! Look out!" said Curly trying to stop him

Moe swung the branch and Curly ducked it and he ended up hitting Larry on the head with it instead.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry as he fell backwards on the ground

Moe and Curly rush up to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that kid, it was a mistake"

"What don't you watch whatcha doing!" yelled Larry

"I said I'm sorry, so shad up!" Moe whacked Larry on the head with the stick again

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry

"Go on! Stop this foolishness and get to work!" yelled Moe pushing Larry away

"Alright! Alright!" said Larry

Moe turns to Curly furiously and grabs his shirts and pulls him to Larry. "And you too! C'mon get busy!"

"HMPH" Curly throws his hand at Moe

Billy laughs at his idiotic uncles as well did Carla, Bia, and Tiago did and the boy turns to his bird friends. "Nice job with that spider, guys"

"What can we say…nothing like an old stooge-scaring gets me all warmed up" said Carla

"Especially if they are stupid" said Bia

"And not to mention too easy to be scared" said Tiago

Billy and the small birds started laughing until Roberto flew onto Billy's other shoulder. "Very funny kids, but you're lucky I won't tell your parents about this"

"Oh c'mon Uncle Beto, no matter what those guys do they'll always be easy to play tricks on" said Tiago

"But not with me" said Roberto pointing his wing at himself

"Oh really?" said Tiago sarcastically. "What makes you sure about that?"

Roberto raised his win got and revealed a much bigger spider to Carla, Bia, and Tiago. Carla, Bia, and Tiago's eyes widened with terror.

"AGH!" screamed Carla, Bia, and Tiago as they flew away crying for their mommy and daddy

Billy and Roberto watch them fly away screaming and they turned to each other before laughing out loud.

"Billy you are some kid! That fake spider really scared them off!" Roberto told the boy when he revealed a big fake rubber spider in his wings

Billy only heard happy squawking from Roberto and the boy giggled in agreement. "What can I say Roberto…nothing like a good scare to get those screamers going?"

Billy and Roberto laughed together before they both high fived and high winged each other and Billy walked back to the group with his bird friend perched on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hope that got you all awake because more will be coming your way! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

As they continued on with their journey, the sun was shining like a light that wouldn't burnt out in the sky at all and the muggy humidity weather was coming in making everything else hot and smelly. Moe, Larry, and Curly had their tongues out as they walked looking all tired and sweaty. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were trying to avoid the sun's radiation by wearing sun tan lotion so they wouldn't get sun burned. Billy, however, was it he back walking with the birds as they flew around him as he didn't feel all worn out and hot.

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked as Blu and Jewel sat on their shoulder hiding from under their hats like they were shades.

"Say, if you birds know the way, how come we have to carry you?" asked Larry

"Well Larry, you're hats prevent a nice way for a bird to stay cool. So in any other case you make the perfect ones" said Jewel

"But we're a lot hotter than you birds, so why make us perfect?" asked Moe

"Moe, what Jewel means to say is as long as you keep your hats on we'll stay cool as long till the sun gets cloud-up" said Blu

"I wish I could take off my hat so I can show you how hot it is right now" said Moe

Blu put his wings out in front of Moe. "Wait a minute? I didn't mean to offend you with that remark!"

"Well…you're lucky I wouldn't turn you into fried chicken in this kind of weather" said Moe

Blu made a scared expression on his face and cringed.

"HMPH, I would love fried chicken with BBQ sauce! NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly rubbing his hands together excitedly

Moe, Larry, Blu, and Jewel turned to him with frowns and Curly stopped quickly as he kept his mouth shut.

The sun kept shining down as Linda, Tulio, and Fernando had their sun glasses on enjoying the hot view of the sun as they walked.

"Tulio? Am I getting tanner?" asked Linda flirtingly

"Well…um…you…um…look…more" Tulio tired the best to explain

"You look more pale to me, mama" Fernando blurted out

"Fernando!" shouted Linda

"Um…what he said" Tulio blurted out

Linda turned to Tulio. "Tulio! Oh you guys are no fun at all!" she said as she walked away from both of them

Tulio and Fernando looked at each other before watching Linda walk away. "When is mama going to learn that she will never look different?"

Tulio rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll never know son, but for her…will be a long time away before she'll look different"

Tulio and Fernando started laughing as they high fived each other and continued on with the rest of the group.

"The sun's going crazy with the heat" said Curly as he swiped the sweat off his head.

"Not as crazy as your stupid mind, you half-brother to a weasel!" said Moe sternly

Curly pushes Moe's shoulder. "Listen you! On be-half of a weasel, I resent that!"

Moe frowns and flicks Curly's nose with his finger.

(BOING)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly

"Talking to your superiors like that, eh? I outta-?" Before Moe started anything Jewel flew I front of the three.

"Stop! Stop fighting! Don't you guys ever get along?" asked Jewel

"What? Can we get along? With these two idiots around! I don't think so!" aid Moe sternly

Blu then flew in front of the stooges by Jewel. "But your family, you should always love each other"

"Oh really, what do you know about love?" asked Moe sternly

"Hey guys!" Billy called out for everyone

The Stooges, Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the birds rushed over to the boy hurriedly when they saw the boy standing right in something in front of him.

"What's the matter?" asked Moe

"Look!" Billy pointed down at the ground in front of him

Everyone looked down to where the boy was pointing and they all gasped and showed wide eyes when they saw a giant hole in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Larry

"It's a hole" Billy answered. "I wonder what's down there"

Suddenly a growl was heard and everyone backed away in fear and then slowly and cautiously walked toward the hole again and peeked down until it started to make that growl noise again.

"Sounds like there's a bear down there, I'm gonna get a trap!" said Curly as he turned around

Moe grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Wait a minute? How could there be a bear down there?"

"It's barely possible" Curly answered

"Yeah-" Moe turns back at him with a murderous frown. "If I had my neck tie here, I'd hang you"

"But is it safe?" asked Linda wanting to know

"Well my sweetheart, the only way to know is to find out" said Tulio

"But how?" asked Fernando

"One of us, could go down and see if there's any tunnels or what other dangerous thing might be down there" Tulio explained

"That's a great idea, one of us" said Moe

"Yeah one of us" said Larry

"Yeah fellas, one of-" Curly stopped when he noticed something

Curly noticed Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were looking at him with smiles as well did Blu, Jewel, the kids, and the others. Then he turned to Moe and Larry who were giving him the serious looks while Billy looked at him with just a blank face.

"Wait a minute, fellas not me!" said Curly as Moe and Larry carried him by the arms and they started dragging him to the hole.

"C'mon get in there!" Moe ordered him demandingly

"No Moe, no I get dizzy" Curly begged

"Dizzy of what?" asked Larry sternly

"You guys know I get dizzy in high places" Curly affirmed him

Moe frowns. "You're dizzy in low places, get down there"

"I'm not going and there's no way you're going to make me!" said Curly in a snotty tone

Moe made a fist at Curly. "Why you, I outta…"

Billy pushed Moe aside and got in front of Curly and he pointed from behind him. "Uncle Curly, look! It's a beautiful woman asking for your love and marriage!"

Curly turned around and looked both ways. "Where, where?"

Without even noticing, Billy pushed him and Curly fell into the hole screaming.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA, WHOA!" screamed Curly till he made a crashing sound at the bottom.

(CRASH)

"Hello down there!" Moe called down

* * *

From the bottom, Curly was standing on his head upside down. "Hello up there! HMPH" Curly grunted as he fell off his head and on the ground.

"Is he down there?" asked Fernando

"I can't tell it's too dark, I can't see a thing" said Moe

"Oh, then you must be blinded. You better go see a doctor" said Larry

"I'll blind you!" Moe poked Larry in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Larry as he rubbed his eyes

"Now quit clowning before you end up with a doctor in the hospital" said Moe sternly

Linda turned to Blu. "Blu, could you and Jewel go down there and make sure that Curly's alright?"

"You got it Linda" said Blu

Blu turned to Jewel. "C'mon honey"

"I'm coming too!" said Roberto

"Alright let's go!" said Jewel

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto flew into the hole and when they got to the bottom they noticed Curly had a bucket on his head and he was walking around in circles.

"Hey Moe, hey Larry, turn on the lights! I'm in the dark! Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob!" exclaimed Curly

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto turned to each other with confused expressions as they flew right towards him.

"Curly?" asked Jewel

"Yeah, yeah" Curly answered

"Curly what are you doing with a bucket on your head?" asked Roberto

"I was looking around and when I came too, everything went black" Curly explained

Blu patted the bucket on top of Curly's head. "Don't worry Curly, we'll have that thing off in a jippy" he assured him

"Well hurry up, I'm smothering!" said Curly

"Alright!" said Blu as he, Jewel, and Roberto grabbed on side of the bucket.

"Ready?" Blu instructed

"Ready!" Jewel and Roberto answered

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Blu instructed

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto pulled the bucket together and the thing popped right off.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! There you are!" said Curly

"Have you got anything better to do, than play hide-and-seek?" asked Jewel seeing Curly being childish again.

"Never mind that, let's get the others quick!" said Roberto

"Right" said Blu agreeing with him

"Hey fellas" Curly called up to everyone

* * *

The stooges and the others heard Curly's voice as they all looked down and listened. "C'mon down, hurry!"

Moe turned to the others. "He's alright. He wants us all to come down"

"Alright!" shouted Billy with excitement as he ran towards the hole and he jumped and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Cannon ball!" and he went down the hole

"Hey wait for us!" shouted Tiago

"Yeah me too!" shouted Carla

"Me three!" shouted Bia

Carla, Bia, and Tiago followed Billy as they flew into the hole

"Hey kids, not without adult supervision" said Eduardo as he flew after them

"Hey don't forget aunt supervision!" said Mimi as she flew after her brother as they both flew into the hole.

"Time to bird up!" said Pedro bringing his belly up to his chest to make himself look buffer

"Bird up like we've never before!" said Nico

Nico and Pedro flew into the hole going after them.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando came and Moe and Larry grabbed Linda's hands.

"After you" said Larry politely

"After all, ladies first" said Moe politely

Linda put her hand on her mouth and smiled. "Aw, you boys are such gentlemen"

Moe and Larry looked up and turned around confusingly and then back to Linda

"You mean us?" asked Moe

"Who'd you expect dum-dum?" said Fernando

"Oh I love dum-dum suckers, and Moe is a sucker all over" said Larry as pointed at Moe

Moe turned to Larry and smiled as he pulled out a lollipop. "Oh, would you like a dum-dum sucker?"

Larry rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Oh yeah"

"You got it dum-dum!" said Moe as he smashed the sucker on Larry's hair breaking it

(SMASH)

"Oh!" cried Larry as he rubbed his head

"Who's the sucker now?" said Moe sternly as he pushed Larry away

Linda laughed as he sat down and scooted and then went down the hole with a happy shout of excitement

Tulio nervously inched up to the hole and when he looked down he gulped, Fernando patted him in the shoulder making him jump.

"AGH!" screamed Tulio

"It's okay papa, I'll be right behind you" Fernando assured him

Tulio nodded. "Okay son, but when I go I don't think you will be behind me"

Tulio looked down one more time and while he was looking down and with Fernando just waiting for him to go, Moe and Larry turned to each other and nodded before they pushed Fernando and Fernando bumped into Tulio and they both send themselves falling into the hole together.

"AGH!" screamed Tulio and Fernando

"Well that's everyone, now all we need to do is head down" said Larry

"Well what's stopping you?" asked Moe

"The hole" Larry answered

Moe frowned. "Why you!" he poked Larry in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Larry

Moe grabbed Larry by the hair and started walking towards the hole. "C'mon you, get going before I give you another whack in the-AGH!" said Moe as he and Larry screamed when they both fell in the hole together not even looking.

* * *

"Whoa…" Moe screamed as he starts falling down

(BUMP)

(BUMP)

(BUMP)

(CRASH)

Moe crashed on the ground in front of the others and he stood u and grabbed Curly by the shirt. "I'll moider you!"

(BUMP)

(BUMP)

(BUMP)

(CRASH)

"Whoa" Larry screamed and he crashed behind Moe and Moe grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up

"Why you turnip head, I outta…" Moe made a fist at Curly

Curly pointed his finger at him. "You ain't got time now we got to find the treasure"

"Treasure, what are we waiting for? Let's hop to it" said Moe

"Right!" said Larry and Curly

"Um guys? I hate to break this little treasure hunting but we have a problem here" said Blu as he flew onto Moe's shoulder

"What do you mean?" asked Moe

Jewel then came in and flew onto Larry's shoulder. "They're missing" she said

"Missing? Who's missing? We're not missing" Larry assured them

"What we mean is Eduardo, Mimi, and your friends... they're missing" said Roberto as he flew onto Curly's shoulder.

"Missing? NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK. What are you squawking about? They're right-?" Curly turned around and pointed until he realized Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Billy, and the birds weren't there.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

Moe and Larry showed surprised expressions as they walked over to where Curly was standing and they both turned to him with stubborn expressions on their faces.

"What you do with the others?" asked Moe sternly as he grabbed Curly by the shirt

Curly raised his hands up. "I don't know?"

"Did you see anybody suspicious while you weren't looking?" asked Larry sternly

"I didn't see anybody behind me, my back was turned the whole time" Curly explained

Moe and Larry then turned to Blu, Jewel, and Roberto. "What about you birds did you see anyone suspicious?" asked Moe

Blu shook his head. "We had our back turned too, we didn't see anything"

Jewel suddenly gasped. "The kids, Blu where are the kids? She asked worriedly as she turned her head both ways

Blu and Roberto gasped as they turned to each other and they started looking both ways.

"Kids, kids!" Blu called out to his children

"Carla? Bia? Tiago" Jewel called out to her children

"Do you think they went missing too?" asked Roberto

"MOM! DAD! MOM! DAD! MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE BETO! UNCLE BETO!" called out three familiar voices

"What's that?" asked Curly

"Look!" said Larry as he pointed to the cave opening in front of them

Carla, Bia, and Tiago came flying through the tunnel flying towards their mom and dad

"Carla! Bia! Tiago!" cried Blu happily

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew into their parents and hugged them tightly

"Oh my babies, my darling babies" said Jewel as she rubbed her beak on Bia and Tiago's faces

"Where were you? You're mother and I were worried sick" said Blu demandingly

"There's no time dad, it's Billy" said Tiago worriedly

"Termite?" said Moe, Larry, and Curly surprisingly

"What about Billy, sweetie?" asked Jewel

"Well, first while we waited for you guys to come down these three human smugglers came down and gagged all of us and they took us away" Carla explained

"Smugglers?" asked Blu and Jewel in shock

"When they started taken us one by one they had Pop-Pop, Aunt Mimi, and the others trapped in cages but we managed to get away" Bia explained

"But Billy, what about Billy?" asked Blu

"Oh yeah, two of the smugglers grabbed his arms but Billy managed to stomp on both of their feet and get away from them. When the leader caught us Billy poked hi in the eyes and he freed us and we started running away to find you guys, before…" Tiago explained

"Before what?" asked Blu

"Before a hole cracked…" Bia answered

"And Billy fell in…" Carla answered

"But is still holding onto a vine in the ground…" Tiago answered

"NYAGH!" exclaimed both Moe and Larry

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly. "But is he still holding on?"

"Oh yeah, he's still holding on. But we need to hurry before…" said Bia

"HELP" Billy screamed making everyone startled as they listened to the echoing of their small friend.

"It' termite!" said Moe

"He's in trouble!" said Larry

"Hey guys!" called Roberto as he was flying by the cave tunnel. "He's in here, c'mon hurry!"

"C'mon!" said Moe, Larry, and Curly as they and the birds started heading their way towards the tunnel.

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and the kids flew in first but when Moe, Larry, and Curly ran towards it they crowded the tunnel with themselves blocking it.

"Spread out!" shouted Moe as he pushed Larry and Curly to the side and he then started running through the tunnel

Then Larry and Curly ran through but only blocking it again and Larry pushed Curly aside and Curly threw his hand at Larry and the two ran inside the tunnel following the others.

* * *

**How do you like that! The others are missing and Billy's in danger; not to mention the Stooges and the birds are all down in the cave. Will they save Billy in time? What other mysteries can they find while they're underground? Stay tuned and please review because more is coming your way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

Moe, Larry, Curly, Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and the kids were running through the tunnel until they all came to a complete stop when they saw the hole and inside was Billy holding onto a vine as he tried to pull up.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly seeing Billy in peril

"WHOA!" cried Billy as the vine swung left to right and the boy held onto the vine tightly so he wouldn't let go

"Hey termite, how's it hanging?" asked Curly

Moe and Larry turned to him with furious looks. "Remind me to hang you later"

"HMPH" Curly throws his hand at Moe

"Uncle Moe, Larry, and Curly, birds I knew you showed up" said Billy with relief

"Yeah how long are you gonna hold onto that rope?" asked Larry

"Not long" Billy answered. "The vine's started to break and-(RIP) (RIP)" the vine started to rip

"Guys do something quick!" cried Billy

"Don't worry termite we'll have you out in a jippy! C'mon get busy!" Moe demanded Larry and Curly

Moe turned to the birds. "You birds get down there and try to help Billy while Larry, Curly and me will try pulling him up"

"You got it guys!" said Blu

"C'mon!" said Roberto

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew in and they each grabbed different part of Billy's clothing.

Moe, Larry, and Curly grabbed onto the rope together and Moe turned to his pals from behind him. "Ready?"

Larry and Curly nodded. "Ready!"

"Ready men, GO!" Moe instructed as the three began pulling on the rope until it broke and the three started falling backwards on the ground as they fell on top of each other.

"We got him!" said Curly as he began pulling the rope up. "Are you okay termite? Talk to me, say a few-" Curly stopped when he noticed it was just the end of the vine. "That ain't termite"

Larry frowns at Curly. "Shad up you splinter brain! He's still down there!"

Moe got up and walked into the middle of his two friends. "C'mon you dopes, you know we have a little termite to save! Get up here!"

Moe grabbed Larry and Curly by the ears and he pulled them up.

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly

Moe, Larry, and Curly ran over to the hole when they saw Billy still holding onto the vine and the birds trying to pull him up.

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Jewel called up

"We can't hold on much longer" Blu called up

"Keep a stiff up a beak, we're on the case!" Moe assured them

"Well hurry up! Our wings are breaking!" Roberto called up

Moe managed to grab the rope and he, Larry, and Curly grabbed onto it together. Then the three started pulling up and the birds began to rise Billy up as the stooges pulled onto the rope.

"Keep it up guys! We're almost there!" said Blu seeing the plan was working

Moe and Larry then grabbed Billy's hands and together they started pulling the boy back on the ground and the birds flew off the boy and sat on a rock.

Moe gently sets the boy back on his feet when the boy suddenly fainted and Moe grabbed him and held him into his arms.

"Hey fellas, he's fainted" said Curly pointing out

"Get a drink" Moe instructed Larry

Larry went into his back pack and he pulled his canteen of ice cold water and he pulled off the cap and began drinking out of it not even knowing how stupid he didn't know.

Moe noticed Larry drinking and he frowned. "Hey you, get termite a drink, you nitwit!"

"Here's some, right here" said Blu as he carried a shell full of water

Moe took the shell out of Blu's talons and Moe carefully put the water into the boy's mouth and he drank the whole thing.

"Is he okay?" asked Jewel worriedly

Carla, Bia, and Tiago showed worried looks at their human friend as they flew onto the boy's stomach.

Billy then coughed a few time and his eyes began to open slowly. "What happened?" he asked drowsily

The stooges and the birds let out sighs of relief to know that he was okay

"Billy!" cried Tiago with happiness as he flew over and hugged the boy's face. Billy smiled at the small bird and closed his eyes.

Moe, Larry, and Curly smiled at the amusement as well did Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Carla, and Bia did.

Billy stood up and rubbed his eyes as Tiago flew on the boy's shoulder and turned to his three uncles. "Thanks Uncle Moe, Larry, and Curly, I never would have made it out without you guys"

Billy then turned to his bird friends. "And you guys too, you're awesome!"

Blu and the others squawked happily

Billy then turned back to his uncles and as they were smiling back at each other, Billy slapped all three of them in the face.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly

"What was that for?" groaned Larry as he rubbed his face

"We didn't do nothing!" groaned Curly

"You guys know how it is whenever you get into a situation" said Billy as he still smiles

"You know us too well, termite" said Moe seeing how they had taught him well

"Well now that, that's all settled how about you guys ask us about those smugglers and why did they capture Eduardo, Mimi, the gang, and the humans" said Roberto

"Yeah kid, while we were climbing down the cave when those crooks took you what did they look like?" Moe asked the boy

"I don't know, one of them had a bag over my head" said Billy

"Think hard kid, concentrate. Did they look any familiar from a flier or a radio warning from somewhere?" Moe asked the boy again

Billy's eyes widen when something came back to him again and he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I took a flier from them when I ran off"

Billy grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and he unfolded the paper and he gave it to Moe. Moe, Larry, and Curly looked at the paper together and they showed confused looks on their faces.

"What is it?" asked Jewel

"How should we know?" said Curly feeling hopelessly confused

"We never seen them before in our lives" said Larry

Blu flew over and swiped the paper from out of Moe's hand. "Let me see that"

Blu looked at the paper when he suddenly made wide eyes when he looked at the paper.

"Hey Jewel, look!" said Blu

Jewel and Roberto quickly flew over to Blu and her eyes widen with surprises when she and Blu saw who they recognized. It was a wanted poster of who they might remember are the smugglers who smuggled them a long time ago who happened to be Marcel, Armando, and Tipo. It said, "_WANTED for bird smuggling. Reward: $10,000,000,000. Dead or in bad shape"._

Jewel slapped her head with her wing. "Oh no, not those guys again"

"What are you guys talking about? You know those guys?" asked Roberto

"Yeah mom?" asked Carla

"Were they thieves?" asked Bia

"Were they guys with nut shells in their brains?" asked Tiago

"It's kind of a long story…" Blu affirmed them all nervously

"What do you mean Blu?" asked Roberto

"You see…before Carla, Bia, and Tiago were born, Blu came to Rio so our species could be reconnected again until Fernando kidnapped us who was working for the leader of the smugglers. They wanted to make a fortune out of us so that they could be paid double and take all the Brazilian birds from around the world to be donated by other merchants. But luckily we managed to foil their plans when their plane ran out of gas and their plane went crashing down leaving those guys arrested and being sent to jail for a very long time. And then after that Blu became my husband" Jewel explained the story to them.

"So what you're saying is that these guys like kidnap birds?" asked Roberto

Blu and Jewel nodded. "Yes"

"And that they're wanted criminals trying to use birds as a fortune for money?" asked Moe

Blu and Jewel nodded again. "Yes"

"But they also kidnapped our friends too?" asked Larry

Blu and Jewel nodded once more. "Yes!"

"So they are really common crooks?" asked Curly

Blu and Jewel nodded silently

"NYUK, NYUK, Ask them if they're hiring?" said Curly

Moe, Larry, Billy, and the birds turned to him with facial awkward expressions and Curly backed away from them throwing his hands at all of them.

"I can't help it, it's a gypsy in me" Curly affirmed him

Moe frowns and puts his fists on his hips. "I'll gypsy you later"

Billy stood up and walked to the wall and faced all of them "Okay, before we settle something else I have some good news and some bad news…" said Billy

The stooges and the birds listened closely on what the boy was about to say next.

"The good news is…neither one of them can beat each other at rock-paper-scissors" Billy explained the good news

"Awesome!" shouted Carla, Bia, and Tiago as they high winged each other

"The bad news is…they're carrying guns" Billy explained the bad news

"Did you hear that fellas, they're carrying…NYAGH" Curly exclaimed when he made a scared expression on his face as well did everyone else did.

"Guns?" asked Blu fearfully

"Did he say guns?" asked Carla fearfully

"Yes he said guns" said Bia fearfully

"I don't want to end up on the wall" cried Tiago fearfully

Jewel held onto her husband. "And I thought they were dumb and clueless"

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be okay…I think" said Blu

"Are you sure?" asked Moe

"Yeah" Billy nodded

"Wait a minute? Wait a minute? How do we know if these crooks have guns or not? You don't have any proof?" said Larry

"Yeah I do…" Billy pulled a gun from out of his backpack and gave it to Curly. "Here…"

"Oh! Look! I didn't know buns didn't look so hard and metal like. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK…" Curly took a bite out of the gun and cracked his teeth. "Oh! Oh! HMPH, but it don't taste like no bun at all, don't you think?"

"Hey bun-bun head" said Moe when he then pointed at the gun in Curly's hand. "You know what that thing is that you're holding there…that's a gun"

Curly gave Moe a confused look. "You mean these are what real ones look…"

Curly suddenly knew what it meant and his eyes widen with fear. "NYAGH" he exclaimed when he threw the gun up in the air

(BANG)

The gun fired into the air making a hole in the hole causing the wall to crack until if broke and made rocks tumble on top of them.

(CRASH)

Luckily Billy was protected under Blu and Roberto's wings and they used them as a shield as the boy held onto Jewel and Jewel held onto Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

Curly then popped out from the dirt and shook it off like a dog would do. "Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob"

Moe then popped out from the dirt and looked at Curly ferociously and rolled up his sleeves and Curly put his hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Moe, it was a lizard! I mean…a blizzard! An avalanchee! The gun went off by itself!" said Curly

"I outta take a gun and shoot you in the head with it!" said Moe sternly

"Hey wait a minute! Where's Larry? Get Larry!" exclaimed Curly as he pointed to the pile of dirt and rocks

"Well dig! Dig! Dig!" Moe instructed

"Well alright!" shouted Curly

Moe and Larry began digging under the dirt and rocks until some orange curly hair was sticking out and Moe grabbed it revealed to be Larry as he pulled him out of the dirt. Larry rubbed the dirt and spit some the remaining dirt that was in his mouth.

"You apple head!" shouted Larry sternly

"Listen, I didn't mean it!" Curly assured him

"You idiot" Moe slapped Curly in the face and then on the head.

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he fell backwards and he ended up crashing into the wall causing it to break into small sized pieces.

(SMASH)

Moe, Larry, Billy, and the birds rushed over to Curly.

"What happened?" asked Billy

"What happened? The Walls of Jericho collapsed! That's what happened!" said Curly

Blu and Jewel landed right on Curly's shoulders and Roberto landed right on Curly's knee

Roberto chuckled. "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can't you?"

Jewel rested her wing on Curl's head. "Always the one being clumsy"

"And always the one who gets blamed for it too" said Blu as he chuckled

"I can't help it, nature plays me a dirty trick" said Curly

Moe and Larry walked up and lifted Curly up. "Why if I didn't need you, I'd exterminate you!" said Moe sternly

"Hey guys!" Billy called out

Moe, Larry, Curly, Blu, Jewel, and Roberto rushed over to him hurriedly.

"What's the matter?" asked Moe

Billy pointed over at Carla, Bia, and Tiago when they all saw all three of them chirping by a bright glowing light coming from across the cave. "It's Carla, Bia, and Tiago! They see a light!"

"So what?" said Larry

Blu flew and landed on Billy's shoulder. "So, that means there could be a way to find the treasure"

"By golly your right" said Moe happily

"Yeah we better get a move on before those smuggling crooks come back or we won't have any fortune in our hands" said Larry

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Curly excitedly

"Right, we got a treasure to find! C'mon!" said Moe

"But, what about Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the other birds?" asked Billy

Moe rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder "Don't worry squirt, when we find those common crooks nothing else will get in our way" Moe affirmed him

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Curly butting in

Moe frowns. "Keep your fears to yourself!" Moe bops Curly on the head

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his head

Moe grabbed him by the ear. "Go on, get going!"

"Oh! Oh! HMPH" cried Curly as he was pushed away by Moe

"You too porcupine" Moe grabbed Larry by the hair and pulled him away too

"Oh! Oh! Moe! My hair!" cried Larry

"Quit your whining and shad up!" said Moe sternly

So everyone followed where Carla, Bia, and Tiago were heading into the bright light. As they were about to go through Billy noticed the three small birds stopped when they ha their mouths dropped.

"Carla? Bia? Tiago?" asked Jewel

"Kids? Kids is there something wrong?" Blu stopped when her eyes widened

Jewel, Roberto, and even Billy opened their mouths when they saw what they couldn't believe as they stared out at it.

Just then Moe, Larry, and Curly came in and saw Billy and the birds standing like statues and they gave them confused looks.

"Hey what's the idea of stalling for? You know we have a treasure to find!" said Curly wanted to go already

"Yeah this isn't the time to be sightseeing" said Larry sternly

"Yeah, you know we have friends, crooks, and a treasure that we need to find" said Moe sternly

Billy turned to all three of them with his jaw still opened and he pointed out what was right in front of him.

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked up and when they got up their eyes widened and they showed the look of fear on their faces on what was what they couldn't believe….lava. A hot flowing river of lava flowed at the bottom of the cave. It was steaming hot and its fumes were super steaming like boiling water.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly fearfully seeing what they have to face next.

* * *

**Well looks like Billy's is safe but they also discover that Marcel, Armando, and Tipo have kidnapped the others and they must now try and save them before it's too late. Please review and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Across from the bridge came Billy as he managed to walk across the bridge over the flowing lava flowing from below along with Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago riding along on him.

Billy panted from the heat rising up when he was on the bridge and he wiped the sweat from off of his head. "We made it, guys"

"Yeah…I never thought…lava…would be…so hot" Roberto panted

"Well actually lava is a hot molten or semifluid rock erupted from a volcano or fissure, or solid rock resulting from the cooling of this-?" Bia explained

"Bird it Bia!" shouted Carla and Tiago telling their sister to shut up

Billy, Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago turned around to see how far Moe, Larry, Curly, Blu, and Jewel were when they saw they were still walking tensing to every step they took making sure they wouldn't make a crack on the bridge.

Curly looked down when he saw the lava boiling bubbles and he made a scared goofy expression on his face. "Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob"

Curly tapped Moe on the shoulder. "Hey Moe-"

Moe then fell forwards but Larry caught him in his arms and he got him back up. Moe turned to Curly furiously. "Don't ever do that you dummy! You got us into this! Breaking into a wall and into the light we go. Why didn't you break into another wall that didn't have this much danger in it, you cabbage head?"

"Listen, you laugh when you say that!" shouted Curly sternly

"HA, HA, HA, HA" Moe laughed hysterically before he slapped Curly on the head

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he fell back holding onto the rope of the bridge causing him to swing the bridge over.

"WHOA!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly

The whole bridge was upside now upside down along with Moe, Larry, and Curly hanging upside down with it.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

"Hey Moe, Curly! Get me out of here! I'm caught!" cried Larry

"I would help you but my hands are caught!" cried Moe

"Can't get them out?" asked Curly

"No" Moe answered

"Sure?" asked Curly again

"Positive" Moe answered again

Curly stuck his tongue out at Moe. Moe frowns and pulls his hand out and punches Curly in the nose.

(SMACK)

"Oh! Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly

"Um guys? I don't know about you…but me and Jewel are in a tough spot here!" shouted Blu

Moe, Larry, and Curly looked down from a rope that was in front of them and down that rope were Blu and Jewel all tangled up like a ball together squirming to get free.

"Hey Blu, Hey Jewel what are you doing down there?" called Curly

"What do you think we're curled up like this for?" asked Jewel in a scandalous tone

Larry stifled a laugh. "Say are you two birds going steady?" he said sarcastically

Moe frowns at both of them. "You two don't stop talking; I won't go steady on you!"

Billy and Roberto turned to each other with now confused looks. "C'mon let's help them"

"Right" Roberto agreed with the boy

Billy and Roberto walked over and they both grabbed one side of the bridge. Carla, Bia, and Tiago helped as well.

Moe turns furiously at Curly. "You lug head, I outta…"

Just before Moe could say a word, Billy, Roberto, and the kids turned the bridge together and the whole bridge began turning and twisting fast in circles.

"WHOA!" exclaimed the stooges and the birds

Billy, Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago watched as the bridge kept going in circles. They even spun their heads as it twirled. The bridge kept twisting, twirling until it finally came to a complete stop.

Moe, Larry, and Curly began waddling in circles as their eyes were crossed and they had their tongue's sticking out. Blu and Jewel, however, we spinning around holding onto each other like they were doing samba as their eyes were wobbling back and forth.

Moe, Larry, and Curly gained conscious again until Blu and Jewel fell into Moe and Larry's arms.

"Dream, dream, dream, dream of lollipop's and ice cream…" said Blu dizzily till he fell unconscious in Moe's arms

Moe and Larry turned to Curly with annoyed looks. "You numbskull"

"Yeah, if there was a day we couldn't get into anymore mischief maybe the quest would be more than something" said Larry sternly as he held onto an unconscious Jewel in his arms

"I couldn't help it, it's always a coincidence" Curly assured them

"Oh a coincidence, eh?" said Moe with anger as he pulled a knife out of his pocket

"No! No, no, no! Not that!" cried Curly fearfully as he backed away

"I'm going to chop your ears off!" Moe threatened

Moe raised the knife up to strike and he threw it at Curly. Curly ducked it and the knife started heading towards Billy, Roberto, and the kids.

"Whoa!" cried Billy

"Look out!" cried Roberto as he covered Billy's face with his wings protecting him as they both ducked

"Duck!" cried Carla and Bia

Billy, Roberto, Carla, and Bia ducked down except Tiago who turned around confusingly.

"I don't see any duck" said Tiago seeing he was hopelessly confused

Tiago then faced back when he noticed the knife coming towards him and his eyes widened with fear.

"Oh…that duck you're talking about. AGH!" cried Tiago as he ducked with the rest

The knife missed Tiago but it ended up hitting the rock wall and bounced all the way back to the other side of where they started in the first place and it sliced through both ropes making them break and the whole other side began falling into the lava.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

Moe, Larry, and Curly held onto the chunks of the wood that were attached to the bridge as they began screaming for help.

"What you cut the rope off for?" shouted Moe who was on the top as he still held onto Blu with one arm.

"Me? You were the one who threw the knife at me and you broke the ropes off, that's your fault. HMPH" shouted Curly who was on the bottom

"Why you…" shouted Moe

"Hey, c'mon spread out you guys we don't have time for this we need to climb our way up!" shouted Larry who was in the middle holding onto Jewel with one arm

"Well get going!" Moe smacked Larry on the head with his foot.

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Larry. "Well what are you waiting for? You're the one on top so you get going!"

"No wait a minute fellas, I'll get you out of this. We'll each take turns. We'll start from lowest to highest" Moe explained. "Alright pudden head, start climbing!"

Curly began to climb up as he grabbed onto Larry and started climbing on him. Larry feeling really uncomfortable by this plan felt Curly's hands grab his face and he began grunting with pain till Curly's feet got onto his head and Curly began to push off making Larry feel more pain than ever on his face. Then Curly started making his way up to Moe, as he grabbed onto his pants before he began pulling them causing them to fall down to his feet and causing Curly to hang onto them like it was a swing.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

"What's going on, I feel a draft" said Moe feeling like wind was blowing on him

"Hey Moe, your pants are down and I can feel that draft already on my hands!" called Curly

Moe looked down and when he noticed his pants were down and he hit Curly on the head with his foot.

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"You chug head, when will you-?" said Moe

"Guys!" shouted Billy

Moe, Larry, and Curly looked up at their nephew

"Will you guys just shut up, and just climb up here already!" shouted Billy telling his uncles to stop playing around

"We can't, not with Blu and Jewel in our arms" said Moe as he referred to the birds in his and Larry's arms

Billy thought for a moment until his brightened up with an idea. "I got it! You're almost close so why don't you pass Blu up to me. And then, Roberto can grab Jewel next"

"That's a swell idea. Alright termite here you go!" said Moe

Moe raised Blu up in his hand, and Billy sat on his stomach and reached out for Blu till the boy grabbed him and picked him up and laid him in front of Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Dad!" cried Carla, Bia, and Tiago as the three gathered around their father to see if he was okay

"Dad, dad! Can you hear me!" cried Tiago as he shook his father back and forth

"He's unconscious from all that twisting, but he should be okay by my calculations" Bia affirmed her brother and sister

"Dad, if you can hear us just gurgle" Carla told her father

Blu gurgled when he heard her daughter's voice and Carla smiled.

"Yep, he's fine" Carla affirmed

Billy laughs and turns back to down to his uncles. "Alright, he's fine. Uncle Larry are you ready?"

Larry raised Jewel up in his hand. "Let her go!"

Billy turned to Roberto on his shoulder. "Alright Roberto, she's all yours"

"(SQUAWK)" Roberto squawked happily n reply as he flew down past Moe and Curly and down at Larry

"It's alright Juju, I got you" said Roberto as he picked up Jewel in her talons and started flying his way up

Once he made his way back up Billy raised his arms up and Roberto gave Jewel into the boy's arms.

"Is that both of them?" Moe called up

"Yeah, that's both of them! We're good!" Billy called down

Moe turns from his shoulder down to his two pals "Alright you ignoramuses start climbing!"

Moe started climbing on first since he was on the top but unfortunately he was struggling cause of the weight Curly was since he was still holding onto his pants as he climbed up. Then Larry who was now on the bottom started climbing up.

Moe finally made it up and he looked down at Curly. "Get off of me!"

Moe got up but suddenly tripped when he realized his pants were still down and he looked down and frowned and he stood himself up and he pulled his pants up.

"Hey fellas, give me a hand" said Larry

"Which one? Asked Curly

"He means both of them you chucklehead, pull!" said Moe sternly when he bopped Curly in the stomach

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Moe and Curly grabbed Larry's arms and together they pulled Larry up and on the ground. Suddenly the ropes break and the whole bridge went falling into the flowing lava and burned. Moe, Larry, and Curly gulped nervously as they backed away letting out sighs of relief knowing that they had made it across.

"That was a close shave" said Larry whipping the sweat off his head

Blu suddenly jolted awake and shook his head. "Ice cream? Lollipops? Where? What? When?"

"Daddy!" cried Carla, Bia, and Tiago as they gave their fathers big hugs

Jewel then jolted awake and shook her head and she stood up on the boy's arms as they boy lifted his arm up.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Jewel dizzily

Roberto flew on Billy's shoulder to explain the news. "Ask them?" he pointed his feather back at Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Never mind we made it anyway, where to now?" asked Larry

"Why don't you ask the birds?" said Moe sternly pointing at the birds

"Well, for all I know is that we keep following the trail and see where it will take us?" said Blu sticking to the plan

"HELP!" cried a familiar voice

"SHUT UP!" shouted a voice

(SLAP)

"OW!" cried the voice

Moe, Larry, Curly, and Billy froze as well did Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago did as they all listened to sound

"What was that?" asked Curly

"HELP!" cried the voice again

"I SAID SHUT UP!" shouted the other voice again

(SLAP)

"That sounds like Linda" said Larry thinking it was their lady friend

"Linda? Linda!" Blu called out to her

"BLU! MOE! LARRY! CURLY! HELP!" cried Linda

"That is Linda!" said Moe realizing it was her

"She's in trouble!" said Larry

"She's trouble all over ain't she?" asked Curly

"No, just you and your shenanigans" said Moe sternly when he slapped Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" exclaimed Curly as threw his hand at Moe

"Guys, that's Linda and the others; they need us!" said Blu

"Wait! Carla? Bia? Tiago! Come back! Wait!" cried a voice when the stooges and the birds noticed Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew after the smugglers when Billy started chasing after them trying to stop them

"Kids!" cried Blu

"No kids! Come back here!" cried Jewel

"It's too dangerous!" cried Roberto

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto flew after Billy and the kids while Moe, Larry, and Curly watched them all leave looking all dumbstruck till they shook their heads.

"Hey termite! Birds! Wait for us!" shouted Moe

"Yeah!" shouted Larry

Moe and Larry started to run after them when Curly suddenly started running in the different direction.

(WHISTLE)

Curly stopped when he realized he was running into the lava and he quickly turned around and started running into the direction where his pals and the birds went.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Curly as he ran after the group.

* * *

**Oh boy! Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the others are in trouble! Please review and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright everyone you're about to see where Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and the others are being held hostage while Moe, Larry, Curly, Billy, and the others listen to what them crooks are going to do with them if they don't talk. Enjoy! **

**P.S. there are some threating moments and strong menace so be aware of that!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

"Let me at them, let me at them" said Tiago as he flew acting tough and ready to fight

"According to my calculations the sound must be coming from the next cave up ahead" said Bia as she flew

"Do you think those bird napping crooks will be there?" asked Carla as she flew

"If my calculations are correct, they must be" said Bia as she flew

"Then let's bird up!" said Carla

"Right!" said Bia and Tiago agreeing with her

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew out of the tunnel when running footsteps were heard from the back. Billy came running out as he ran after the chicks.

"Carla! Bia! Tiago! C'mon guys wait up!" shouted Billy as he ran after them

Then came out of the tunnel were Blu, Jewel, and Roberto as they flew after Billy and the kids.

"Kids!" shouted Blu as he flew

"Kids!" shouted Roberto as he flew

"Kids if you don't stop I'll ground you for a month!" shouted Jewel as she flew

"But I thought we were going to ground them when we get back home?" asked Blu

"That we will too" Jewel affirmed him

Blu turned his head around as he kept flying. "C'mon Moe, Larry, and Curly, hurry up!"

In the way back, came Moe, Larry, and Curly out of the tunnel. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths after all that running and they could barely have time to catch up.

"I can't go any further my feet are killing me" Larry whined

"Yeah, we need a way to catch up" said Moe

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ship-up-in-ship shape" said Curly

Moe and Larry turned to Curly for a second before turning to each other till they both made an evil grin and nodded…

"Ya! Ya! Ya mule! Ya!" shouted Moe

Curly was running again but this time he had Moe and Larry on top of him like he was giving them a piggy back ride but only with two people on his back.

"C'mon pudden head! Ya! Ya!" shouted Larry

They made it all the way to the tunnel and they got through and Curly stopped. Moe and Larry hopped off of Curly's back and Curly stood up while his spine was cracking.

"Good work kid, good work" said Moe happily as he patted Curly on the head

"Hey look!" Larry whispered when he pointed out

Moe, Larry, and Curly noticed Billy and the birds were hiding behind the rocks and they looked at each other confusingly.

"C'mon!" Moe whispered as he and his two pals started walking up to them

The stooges cautiously tip-toed over to their friends and stopped and took over for a peek to look what was over from where they were hiding. The stooges gasped

* * *

From behind the walls from where they were hiding was another human campsite but not only was it a human campsite, but it was also a death trap. The smugglers Marcel who was sitting on a chair with his shades down, tapping his foot while he was holding a pistol in his hand, and Armando and Tipo who were walking around in circles in front of three familiar faces who happened to be Linda, Tulio, and Fernando who were all tied up and gagged as they watched the two idiots walk around them. Beside to the walls were cages and inside were Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, and Mimi.

"Gee amigos, I never thought it would come to this" said Rafael

"Yeah and not to mention we've got a music contest we've got coming up next week" said Nico

"Music would be disappointed is us for not showing our absence. Then we would be no more" said Pedro feeling upset

Nico and Pedro started crying as they hugged each other for comfort. Eduardo rolled his eyes and Mimi pats him on the back.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure we'll get out of this somehow" Mimi assured her little brother

"With those three idiots, I don't think so" Eduardo doubted

"Oh relax" Mimi tried calming him down. "I'm sure wherever they are I'm sure they're doing their best to come and save us"

"Yeah, if they know which is left or which is right that's for sure" Eduardo doubted

Marcel got off of his chair and starts walking up to them with an evil grin holding his pistol up. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando watched him fearfully thinking he was going to do something terrible to them. Marcel stopped in front of them and he bent down in front of Linda and he carefully ungagged her mouth.

"You bird smuggling abominations! You'll never get away with this!" shouted Linda

Marcel points the gun in front of Linda's face and her eyes widened with fear. "Shut your hole miss, and yes I will get away with this cause nothing is going to stop me from getting my hands on that gold"

Linda frowns and spits at his face.

Marcel wipes the spit off his face and smiles at her before taking his sunglasses off. Then he frowns and grabs Linda by the neck and begins choking her. Blu gasps and starts to get mad but Jewel and Roberto stopped him from doing anything.

"This is your last chance Gunderson, you tell us where the treasure is and we'll let you go and we'll pretend this mishap never happened" Marcel told her

Fernando managed to ungag himself. "And what if we tell you if we don't even know?"

Marcel let's go of her throat and walks over and points his gun at Fernando's head. "Lead poisoning"

"You leave my son alone, you bird killing monster!" shouted Linda

Tulio then managed to ungag himself. "We told you guys before we don't know anything to where the treasure might be. Just let us go"

"Yeah let us go! And let the birds go too!" cried Linda referring to the birds in the cages

"Oh we'll let them go…" Marcel smirked evilly before he grabbed Tulio's neck. "When we get the truth"

"You heard my papa! We don't know where it is, so untie us now you freaks!" shouted Fernando furious with all of this

"Shut up!" shouted Marcel as he slapped the boy in the face

(SLAP)

Linda gasped and Tulio started to get angry as he started squirming. "You leave my son alone!"

"And you too, feather taster, shut the hell up!" shouted Marcel as he punched Tulio in the face knocking him out.

(PUNCH)

"Tulio!" cried Linda

Marcel then grabbed Linda's hair and began pulling it and Linda cried out in pain. "Listen you red-headed tree-hugger! You guys have been leading us in this cave for hours. Give those pals of yours a chance to get the treasure"

Linda started to let tears fall down from her face as she kept her eyes shut along with her mouth as she began whining.

"Well you better start the talk before I count to three…" Marcel raised his pistol up and he clanked it back and he slowly started to point it at Linda's head. "Where is that treasure? 1…2…2 ½…"

"Wait, wait!" cried Linda telling them to stop before she pointed to the wall. "It's in there! We don't know where the door is"

"Alright, we'll come back after lunch and tear up the wall" Marcel told Armando and Tipo and they both nodded and started walking. Marcel then grabbed her hair and pulled her to his face. "And you better be telling me the truth woman! Because if that treasure isn't in there at all…it'll be the finish for you, you're family, and those three goofs! Get it!"

* * *

Moe, Larry, and Curly cringed quietly with fear and ducked back down with the birds.

"If they find out, the treasure ain't in there they'll kill them. What do we do?" asked Curly wanting to know what they should do.

"First we gotta help Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. Then we gotta help Eduardo, Mimi, and the others and then, we're getting out of here" Blu explained

"But did you see those things they were carrying, dad?" said Tiago fearfully. "They look like something to put you right on the wall"

"Relax baby, as long as we're hidden they can't hurt us" Jewel held onto Tiago in her wings

"Yeah, it be good news for you, but what about us?" asked Larry fearing what could happen to them.

"Yeah I'm too young, bald, dumb, and handsome to die" said Curly referring to himself

"Yeah and I wish both of you would shad up!" said Moe sternly as he bopped both of their stomachs. "(BOP) Oh!" and then bopped their heads "(BOP) Oh!"

"Listen! The only way to fix this gold digging mess, is to get those crooks off and back to the slaughter house to where they came from" Moe explained

"But we're outnumbered!" Curly affirmed them

"You're out-brained too, but we gotta try! It's the only way to keep them from getting their hands on the treasure" said Moe

"Moe's right! We can't let them get away with it! So let's bird up!" said Blu agreeing with Moe

"Right" everyone agreed

* * *

**Gee, this doesn't look good! Will the Stooges and the Flock untie them in time? Stay tuned and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone the clock is ticking; let's see if the stooges and the flock untie the others as fast as they can. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: **

When the smugglers started heading out of the cave and into a tunnel with a torch and when the light faded away till it was itch black in the tunnel Moe, Larry, Curly poked their heads out from behind a boulder to see if the close is clear.

Linda moaned when she noticed three familiar faces and her face brightened up. "Moe, Larry, Curly!"

"Linda!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly as the three ran up to her.

"Hiya Linda" said Moe. "We were hiding on the top while we were listening to the whole conversation and we're here to get you out of it before they come back"

"Yeah before they blow our brains out" Curly blurted out

Moe turned over his shoulder with a murderous frown. "Did you have to bring stuff up?" Moe stomped on Curly's foot

(SMASH)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he hopped on one foot

Tulio suddenly gained conscious again and he stood himself up and he noticed the stooges and his face brightened. "Boys! Ha, Ha, I don't know how you boys found us, but we can't ever repay you for this

"Aw tuff-tuff and tish-tish!" said Curly feeling proud of himself

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and the kids flew down to where their friends were in the cages.

"Blu! Jewel! Roberto! Kids!" cried Eduardo happily

"Daddy!" cried Jewel happily as she gave her father a hug

"Pop-pop!" cried Carla, Bia, and Tiago happily as they flew over to give their grandfather hugs

"It's about time you all showed up so soon" said Mimi

"Yeah less hugging and more popping these cages here" said Pedro referring to the cages they were still in

So Blu and the others started freeing the others and they all flew out relieved from their cage freedom.

Nico breathed in and then out with a smile "Air never tasted sweeter"

Pedro then tapped Nico on the shoulder. "But it stinks in here"

Nico continued to smile. "That too"

Mimi then got into a fighting position and she raised her wings up and started running in a running motion. "Let me at them! I'm going to rip their heads off and use them for bowling balls till I strike them all out"

"Easy Aunt Mimi, easy" Jewel calmed her aunt down. "We'll get our wings on them eventually"

"But later we need to get out of here" said Blu

"Right" said Eduardo and then turns to Mimi. "Big sister, I need you to go back and tell the others to bring reinforcements"

Mimi smirked and raised her wing up. "You got it, little brother. Mimi to the rescue!" she shouted as she started flying away out of the cave

Moe, Larry, and Curly watched her go before Curly tapped Moe on the shoulder. "More like fatty to the rescue to me. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Larry puts his fists on his hips and Moe just frowns at him. "Look who's talking" He slaps Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" exclaimed Curly

"Get busy!" Moe sternly ordered him

"Yeah, get busy!" Larry sternly instructed him before Moe frowned and crossed his arms at him. "I'm going to help him"

"That's what I thought of" said Moe before he slapped Larry in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry

"Now c'mon get busy, both of you!" Moe sternly ordered both Larry and Curly

Curly puts his fists on his fists and draws his face closer at Moe. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get busy too" Moe answered sternly

"Oh, that's what I thought you said. I thought-?" said Curly kindly before Moe bopped him on top of the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly before he barked at his face. "Ruff"

So Moe, Larry, and Curly grabbed some knives out of their pockets and began to untie them as they cut the ropes of them.

Linda then gets up and wraps her arms around Curly. "Oh thank you. You're the bravest men we ever have"

Curly started to get the goofy feeling as he crossed his eyes and smiled with stupidity on his face feeling the hug from the woman. "NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Moe helped Tulio get back on his feet and Tulio smiled and rested his hand on Moe's shoulder. "You three are sure swell guys, and we owe you our lives"

"Never mind the hugs already, we need to find a tunnel exit and get the heck out of here" said Fernando

"The kid's right! We can't stay in this cave all day, c'mon!" said Moe

"Wait!" shouted Billy making everyone stop before they started running away

"What's the matter?" asked Moe

"Miss Linda? When you guys were tied up on the very spot where you were, were there was a red line underneath you?"

"Now that you mention it, I did" Linda answered

"Look!" Billy pointed down at the ground

Everyone looked down and they noticed two fade red lines in the ground that look almost like an 'X'. Blu, Jewel, and the others noticed to where Billy was pointed and they quickly flew over to him.

"(SQUAWK)" Blu squawked confusingly

"What is it, Blu?" asked Linda

Blu squawked to Jewel, Roberto, and Eduardo as they flew down to the ground and the four started swiping their wings into the dirt making a cloud of dust. The dust started to get into everyone's faces.

"Hey, take it easy will you!" said Moe

The dust suddenly started to fade away and everyone leaned forward slowly till the dust was all cleared up and it revealed a giant red X in the ground. Everyone's eyes widened with surprise looks.

"Woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly getting all goofy

Moe rubbed his eyes with his fists thinking it was a dream till he smiled big. "The treasure"

Billy pointed at the ground. "X marks the spot!"

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Linda excitedly

"We did it!" shouted Tulio excitedly

"(SQUAWK)" Blu and the others squawked happily seeing they have found the treasure

"C'mon boys, dig, dig, dig" Moe instructed

Moe, Larry, and Curly started to dig like crazy as they flew some of the dirt at Linda, Tulio, and Fernando and then at Blu, Jewel, and the others.

"Boy! For clueless people they sure can dig like ground hogs" said Jewel and she covered her wing over her face

"Well ground hogs, are very outstanding diggers which they attempt to never stopping digging no matter what" said Blu as he covered his wing over her face

Once Blu just said that, a huge pile of dirt flew over and landed right on top of Blu burying him. Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago started laughing at him until Blu popped his head out of the dirt and noticed Jewel was smirking at him.

"Yeah, stop no matter what?" asked Jewel sarcastically

The stooges dug so crazy they went to the bottom till they stopped. "We got it!" shouted Larry

"Well hand it up!" said Tulio

The stooges started listing up the treasure box as Linda, Tulio, Fernando, and Billy helped out by carrying the treasure and placing it onto land. Moe, Larry, and Curly poked their heads out from out of the hole and they were revealed to be all dirty and covered with dust.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy" said Moe happily

"Treasure, a real live treasure box" said Larry all excitedly

"We finally found it!" said Tulio

"We c'mon papa, open it! Open it!" cried Fernando excitedly

Blu and Jewel hopped onto the treasure box and together they both nodded and lifted up the box and a flash of gold light appeared and everyone's eyes brightened with aw. Inside the treasure chest revealed tons of pure gold, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and pearls.

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" exclaimed Curly as he slapped his face dozens of times seeing upon the treasure.

Jewel hugged her husband as they both smiled at each other while Carla, Bia, and Tiago were hopping up and down with excitement. Nico and Pedro pumped fists together and Rafael smiled. Roberto smiled as Eduardo wrapped his wing over his wingman and they both smiled at each other.

"Wow! I can't believe we actually did it" said Billy excitedly

"Now we can use the money to save the rainforest" said Linda as she grabbed onto both of her husband and her adoptive son and hugged them tight.

"Soitenly, and then there be nothing to do but live off the fat of the land" said Curly happily

"And eat and sleep" said Moe happily

"That's what you think?" said a menacing voice

Moe turns to Curly furiously. "That's what is said what about it?" he asked sternly

"I didn't say anything" Curly affirmed him sternly

Moe then turned to Larry furiously. "Neither did I" Larry affirmed him

"But I did" said the menacing voice again

Everyone turned to the other side before their eyes widened with fear. "NYAGH"

It revealed it be Big Boss along with Marcel, Armando, and Tipo and they all raised their guns at them.

"Well what a surprisingly encounter we have here boys" Big boss chuckled evilly before he raised his pistol at them. "If I were you, I suggest you put your hands in the air"

* * *

**Oh wow! They finally found the treasure but are unfortunately caught by Big Boss and the smugglers. Who will win? Morons or Crooks? Stay tuned and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The battle between dumb and evil is on! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

Mimi was flying through the trees as fast as she could till she got back at the Spix tribe and she immediately landed on a branch and grabbed out a conch shell. She took a big deep breath and she blew as hard as she can, making a loud echoing noise. It was that noise that made every blue spix macaw in the whole tribe gathered around. Mimi flew off the branch and landed on the ground in the middle where the whole tribe could see her.

"Now path strict attention, all of you" Mimi instructed. "My family and the three humans helping my niece's husband's human friends have been captured by human bandits. Eduardo ordered me here to bring reinforcements as fast as I can. Be sure none of them lay a sausage on them and those 3 funny looking humans. That's all. GO!"

"Let's get'em!" shouted one of the blue macaws

Mimi started leading the whole tribe to where her family and the stooges where. Meanwhile, The Stooges, the birds, and their friends had their arms and wings up in surrender as Big Boss walked toward them with his pistol still raised up in front of them.

"Well I have to say, this is very unusual seeing you all here. Especially you tree huggers" said Big Boss as he still raises his gun at them

"Mama? Papa? You know this guy?" Fernando asked his parents

"He's the one whole tied us up to a tree" said Tulio as he showed Big Boss with hate in his eyes

"The one who was trying to destroy the amazon in the first place" said Linda as she also showed Big Boss with hate in her eyes

"Fascinating to see you still remember me" said Big Boss menacingly. "As I did you, after I was eaten alive by that slimy anaconda"

"What do you want?" asked Linda hatefully

"Well Miss, to tell you the truth I haven't been cutting down any trees for a while so I thought it be better if I found a new hobby" Big Boss explained

"What new hobby?" asked Linda hatefully

"Stealing something that's not mine" Big Boss answered with an evil grin

Big Boss then walked over to Moe, Larry, and Curly who raised their hand sin the air looking at him fearfully as he pointed his gun at them. "And what's this I see? The moment I come here when I thought it was only just you three, I now see even three more tree huggers who would waste their time saving this waste land and look after birds like three stupid ordinary people"

"Hey, we're not stupid ordinary people…we're stupid ordinary morons" Curly affirmed him

Moe frowns at Curly and kindly takes the gun out of Big Boss's hand. "Pardon me". Moe raises the gun and whacks Curly in the head with it.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his head

Moe kindly gave the gun back at Big Boss. "Thank you"

"Oh look!" Curly pointed at the gun

He, Moe, and Big Boss looked and they noticed the gun was all bent and crooked like it was smashed with a jack hammer.

Moe frowns at Curly. "You and that iron head of yours…"

"Shad up!" shouted Big Boss angrily

"Say you can't talk to my pals like that, especially Moe" Larry confronted him

"How about you mind your own business and I'll mind mine" said Big Boss before he punched Larry in the face.

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Larry as he fell back unconscious

"Larry!" cried Moe and Curly and they stood him up and started shaking him back into his senses.

"Speak to me kid, say something" said Moe

"Say a few syllables" said Curly

Big Boss smirked evilly at them of their stupidity. "You three stupid excuse for human beings, no one in this world would ever love you"

"Hey!" shouted Billy getting Big Boss's attention. "Leave my uncles alone, you creep!"

Big Boss walked over to the child and knelt down in front of him. "And what do we have here? Aren't you a little young to be out here in the wild, lad?"

"No. But I do know that you are a crook, and by you I mean you and your creeps. Why don't you just leave us alone and go back to the slammer where you belong" said Billy

Big Boss chuckled evilly. "Such bravery. So much courage to show how much levity you put on yourself when talking to a dangerous man like me"

Big Boss then grabbed the boy by the neck and pulled him to his face. "You shouldn't be messing around with me kid. I'm dangerous"

"Dangerous? You're not even dangerous to kill me" said Billy with determination

"Oh…see that I don't" said Big Boss

Before Big Boss began to choke the boy to death, Moe tapped Big Boss on the shoulder and the man released his grip on the boy. "Hey blubber head?"

Moe raised his two fingers up. "See those?"

"Yeah?" said Big Boss menacingly

Moe then poked Big Boss in the eyes

"OW!" cried Big Boss

Big Boss turned to Marcel, Armando, and Tipo who still stood with their guns up waiting for an order. "What the hell are you morons standing around for? Kill them!"

Marcel, Armando, and Tipo raised their guns up ready to shoot

"Leave them alone!" shouted Blu as he attacked Marcel

Jewel along with Roberto, Eduardo, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro joined Blu as they began attacking the smugglers.

"Go Mom! Go Dad!" shouted Carla with excitement

"If my calculations are correct the possibility between 7 to 3 will be the best chance for our parents and our friends to win against those guys" said Bia

"Don't get personal" said Tiago. "C'mon Dad! Go Uncle Beto! Go Pop-Pop! Kick their smuggling butts!"

While the birds were distracting the smugglers, Moe was trying to think fast till he thought of a brilliant idea and he turned to Curly. "Quick! Curly! Put out the lights!"

Curly ran over to the torch and he immediately blew it out like a candle and the whole cave went pitch black.

* * *

(_In the dark) _

"_Don't let them get away!" shouted Big Boss _

_(PUNCH)_

_(BOP)_

_(KICK) _

_(CRACK) _

_(PUNCH)_

_(BOP)_

"_Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" _

"_Oh!" _

"_Hey fellas! Turn on the lights! I think I got one!" shouted Curly_

* * *

(In the light)

Moe lit a match and he saw Curly looking up at Armando was hanging upside down from the wall with a bump on his head. "So there you are, eh? NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Moe smiled and blew out the match.

* * *

_(In the dark) _

"_I'll rip your eyes out!" shouted Jewel _

_(SQUAWK)_

_(RIP) _

"_OW! My eyes! My eyes!" cried Marcel _

"_That'll teach you!" said Jewel _

"_WHOA…" _

_(PUNCH)_

_(BOP)_

_(BOP)_

"_OW" _

"_OW" _

"_OW"_

* * *

(In the light)

Curly lit a match and his eyes widened with fear. "NYAGH"

Curly noticed Tulio grabbed Moe's hair and Linda grabbed Larry's hair and they both were smashing their heads down on the ground as the two yelped in pain.

"Hey Linda! Hey Tulio!" shouted Curly and pointed out. "The wrong crooks"

Once Curly pointed, Tulio and Linda looked down and noticed Moe and Larry's hair in their hands and they immediately gasped and let go.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Linda apologized

"My mistake boys" Tulio apologized

Curly blew out the match as the battle continued.

* * *

_(In the dark) _

"_Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" _

_(BOP) _

_(BOP) _

_(BOP) _

_(BOP) _

_(BOP)_

"_Hey turn on the lights! I got two of them, I'm bumping their heads!" shouted Curly_

* * *

(In the light)

Fernando lit a match and when he did he noticed Curly bumping Moe and Larry's heads together.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Moe and Larry as Curly continued till Curly stopped and noticed his two pals.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

Fernando watched them confusingly till Billy ran over and blew out the match.

* * *

_(In the dark) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(CRASH) _

_(BOP)_

_(KICK) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(SLAP)_

_(SLAP) _

"_Hey Moe! Hey Larry! Turn on the lights! I got another one!" shouted Curly _

(In the light)

The lights turned back and it revealed Curly holding onto a fry pan that was bent on top of Tipo's head that was hit by Curly. Tipo was crossed eyes and he had his tongue out.

Marcel then came behind him and kicked him in the rear. (KICK)

(BOING)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"You dirty double crosser!" shouted Marcel as he grabbed onto him

"Why you!" said Curly as he grabbed him and him began fighting till Moe jumped into the fight

"Get your hands off him!" shouted Moe

Marcel managed to push the two away as he raised his pistol up and Moe and Curly raised their arms up in surrender.

"That's it! I'm through messing around! Say goodnight fools!" shouted Marcel as he was ready to fire.

(SQUAWK)

Marcel stopped when he heard the strange voice till he turned around slowly and he his eyes widened of what he couldn't believe what he saw right in front of them. It was Blu and the others along with Mimi with the rest of the flock as they all piled up in front of the cave. Marcel dropped his gun and began to step back a little.

"Blu? You know what to do" said Eduardo

Blu nodded. "Right"

Blu turned to everyone. "Everyone ready and…attack!"

(SQUAWK)

Every bird flew right off the ground and started making their way towards Marcel as they all showed their harp talons and angry faces as they charged up to him.

"AGH!" screamed Marcel as he raised his hands out fearing the worse that's about to happen to him.

Moe, Larry, and Curly knew this was going to get ugly so thinking a better way they couldn't see it they immediately blew out the fire and everything went pitch black.

* * *

_(In the dark) _

_(SQUAWK) _

_(SLASH) _

_(SCRATCH) _

_(PUNCH) _

"_AGH!" screamed Marcel _

"_Take this!" shouted Blu _

_(PUNCH) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(SCRATCH) _

"_My turn!" said Eduardo _

_(PUNCH) _

_(SLASH) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(PUNCH) _

"_Let me at him Eduardo!" said Roberto _

_(PUNCH) _

"_PUNCH)_

_(PUNCH" _

_(SQUAWK) _

"_I got the eyes!" shouted Tiago _

_(POKE) _

"_OW!" screamed Marcel _

"_I got the tongue!" shouted Bia _

_(SLASH) _

"_And I got the eggs" shouted Carla _

_(PUNCH) _

"_Take this!" shouted Mimi _

_(PUNCH)_

_(PUNCH) _

_(SLAP) _

_(SLAP) _

"_Ain't nobody gonna lock me up!" said Pedro _

"_Or me either" said Nico _

"_Not even this old bird" said Rafael_

"_Take this!" shouted both Nico and Pedro _

_(PUNCH) _

_(PUNCH) _

_(SCRATCH) _

_(SCRATCH)_

_(SLAP) _

_(SLAP)_

* * *

(In the light)

Moe, Larry, and Curly all lit a match and them along with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando eyes widened when they saw thousands of blue spix macaws piled up on Marcel till they all flew off. Marcel revealed with scratches, bruises, and black eyes on his body along with torn u clothes and broken teeth ad his sunglasses were all broken up.

Linda then walked over to Marcel. "This is for hurting my husband and my son"

Linda made a fist and punched him right in the nose.

(PUNCH)

Tulio then walked up to Marcel. "This is for slapping my wife you rodent!"

Tulio made a fist and punched him right in the stomach.

(PUNCH)

Fernando then walked over to Marcel. "You've hurt too birds long enough Marcel. This is for hurting Blu, Jewel, and my family"

Fernando kicked him right in the big boy parts.

(BOING)

Marcel's eyes crossed and he fell on his knees. Moe, Larry, and Curly then walked up to him with clubs in their hands and Moe tapped Marcel on the head with his finger. "Give!"

Larry, Curly, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando whacked Marcel on the head with their clubs each time making a bell noise

(BOP)

Marcel then went crossed eyed again and he fell back and landed back on the ground and became unconscious.

"We did it! We did it fellas!" shouted Curly excitedly

"Pull the wagon!" said Larry as he grabbed Moe's hand and shook it

"Success!" said Moe and he kindly shook Larry back

Moe and Larry raised their hands up saluting each other. Then they both kissed each other on the cheeks. Curly then grabbed Moe and kissed him on the mouth.

Moe cringed in disgust as he began spitting. "I'm poisoned! I'm poisoned!"

Moe bops Curly in the stomach "(BOP) Oh!" and then at the head "(BOP) Oh!"

"Hey what's the idea!" shouted Curly sternly

"I'll tell you the idea!" said Moe before his double slapped him in the face

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"HMPH, but I don't care!" said Curly happily

"Hurray!" shouted Linda with excitement and she grabbed onto Tulio

"Nice work everyone" Tulio congratulated everyone

"(SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK), (SQUAWK)" all the blue spix macaws squawked happily in celebration

"And congratulate to you guys too" Larry congratulated all the blue macaws

"Yeah you're regular birds" said Curly happily

"Yeah what could we have done without you" said Moe happily

Blu, Jewel, and the rest of the gang flew in front of the stooges.

"Well I have to say…you maybe idiots. But your heroes" said Eduardo. "You helped save my family and our lives here in the jungle today"

"Aw, thanks Eddy you don't know what we could do without you" said Larry

"Oh no, I couldn't know what could you do. But I know what I'm going to do with you!" said Eduardo until he slapped all three of them in the face with his wings.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Say what's the big idea?" said Moe sternly

"Yeah I thought we were friends now?" said Larry sternly

"Oh we are" Eduardo affirmed them. "Just let that be a little lesson to all three of you"

"What lesson?" asked Larry sternly

"For being unpatriotic, selfish, clumsy, and most of all jackasses" Eduardo answered

"HMPH, but I ain't no mule!" said Curly sternly

"No your ears are too short" said Moe sternly and he poked Curly in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Curly and turned back to Eduardo feeling satisfied. "So I'm a mule"

"You guys were excellent" said Blu. "Thank you"

"You really helped us a lot" said Jewel as she cuddled next to her husband

"You guys are about the bravest humans we've ever met" said Roberto. "You helped us all"

"You guys are awesome!" shouted Tiago happily

"Aw, it was nothing" said Moe feeling proud

"NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly as he got all goofy again

"At least now, we know that this whole mess is over" said Larry

"Um guys?" said Fernando. "I don't want to ruin the celebration or anything, but where's the treasure?"

Everyone's eyes widened when they noticed the treasure that they rested on the ground was now gone. Linda then gasped when she noticed something else was missing.

"And where's Billy?" asked Linda worriedly

The stooges eyes widened as well did Blu, Jewel, and the others.

"Billy?" said Blu as he looked both ways to see where he was till he noticed some large footprints on the ground along with scuff marks. "Oh no"

"Blu, you don't mean?" said Jewel with shock

"Yeah, that big crook kidnapped Billy" said Blu

"Our termite!" said Moe in panic

"Kidnapped!" said Larry in panic

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly

* * *

**Oh no, Billy's been kidnapped by Big Boss! Luckily the stooges and the flock took out Marcel, Armando, and Tipo. But what will come next? Stay tuned and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

"Let go of me!" cried Billy as he tried to break himself free from the man's grip

"Shut your mouth lad, before I make it permanent" Big Boss threatened

Big Boss was holding onto Billy as he took him hostage when he got on the boat he threw him to the ground and he pointed his pistol at him. "You really are the one getting into trouble out here are you?"

Billy said nothing but gave him an angry glare

"Now keep quiet!" said Big Boss as he walked away

* * *

The stooges and the others who managed to find a cave exit rush out quickly and stopped for a moment.

"The light we made it!" said Moe

"But where's termite?" asked Curly

"Hey!" shouted Larry as he pointed over at the river. "There he goes!"

Everyone looked to where Larry was pointing and out in the river was a boat started to head away into the river with Big Boss who had the treasure and not only that, Billy poked his head form behind the boat and he waved his arms up.

"HELP!" cried Billy

Moe, Larry, and Curly gasped with shocked expressions on their faces

"BILLY!" shouted Roberto as he started flying after the boat

"Roberto, wait!" said Blu trying to stop him

"I won't let him take him" Roberto called back as he continued flying after the boat

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Curly

"Our termite's being taking hostage, and you're asking me questions. I outta…" said Moe sternly

"Hey, wait a minute? Look!" said Larry as he pointed to something beside them.

To where Larry was pointing it revealed to be a life boat fit for 9 passengers with paddles and a small motor.

"Great job kid" Moe congratulated Larry. "We can use it to flow into the river and save termite"

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Curly

Moe then walked over to Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. "You guys stay here and keep an eye on those crooks and call the cops, you here?"

Tulio gave him thumbs up. "You got it Moe"

"Linda, if they slap you again punch them really hard into next year" Moe instructed

Linda cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure"

"And Fernando, if they try hurting both of your parents give them the surprise attack of your life" Moe instructed

Fernando nodded. "Always"

Moe, Larry, and Curly then turned to the birds. "You birds with us?"

"We gotcha Moe" said Blu happily. "Right everyone?"

"Right" everyone answered happily in reply

"Let's go!" said Moe

* * *

The scene then changes back to the boat as Big Boss sailed his way through the river ignoring the bumps and waves coming up ahead and he looks down and pats the top of the treasure chest.

"The rarest treasure in the whole jungle and it's mine, all mine" said Big Boss in an evil tone

"No it's not!" said Billy. "That money belongs to the good. Not the evil"

"Oh! Well my advice lad is that when you're good…you become the weak. But when you're evil…you become the strong. That's me" Big Boss explained

"But now that makes me weak!" said Billy seeing he was powerless and disappointed

"Exactly!" said Big Boss and he raised his pistol at the boy again. "Now like I said before, sit down, shut your mouth, or I'll put a hole in your sorry little head"

"You won't get away with this" said Billy hatefully

Big Boss smirked and chuckled evilly. "Oh…I already have. Now it's time to go to sleep for you…forever"

Big Boss puts his finger on the trigger ready to shoot, till suddenly…

(SQUAWK)

"Huh?" Big Boss turned when an angry blue macaw swooped in and sunk its claws into his face.

"AGH! Get off!" shouted Big Boss angrily

Billy watched in shock as he watched the blue macaw fight the big scary man. The blue macaw then led him out of an open window and Big Boss fell backwards and he made a…

(CRASH)

"AGH!" shouted Big Boss as he crashed and fell off the boat

(SPLASH)

The blue macaw flew back in who happened to be Roberto who saved his life.

"Roberto!" said Billy happily

"(SQUAWK)" Roberto squawked happily

"Alright, c'mon get me out of here" said Billy

"You got it kid" said Roberto as he flew over and he used his beak and break the ropes off of the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile Moe and Larry managed to get on the boat but were having a hard time pulling Curly onto the boat.

"C'mon sap! Pull harder!" shouted Moe sternly

"I'm pulling harder as fast as I can!" Larry shouted sternly at Moe

"C'mon you" Moe shouted sternly down at Curly

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly as it revealed Moe and Larry were pulling Curly up by the ears causing him to yelp in pain

Curly finally got on the boat but ended up falling on top of Moe and Larry. "Oh!" the three exclaimed

Moe pushed Curly off of him and he gave him an angry glare. "You big lummox, what are you trying to do give me birth marks!"

"I'm a victim of circumstance!" Curly affirmed Moe

"Get off of me!" shouted Moe as he pushed Curly off

"Yeah get off!" shouted Larry as he pushed Curly off of him

The three then helped themselves up and Blu and Jewel landed on Moe and Larry's shoulders.

"Alright so now what?" asked Jewel

"We need to split up! Me, you and the kids will stay with Moe, Larry, and Curly while Eduardo, Mimi, and the others search for any other crooks on the boat" Blu explained the plan

"That's a great idea" said Moe happily

"That's splendid" said Larry happily

"You said it, it's putrid" said Curly happily

Moe and Larry gave him annoyed looks as well did Blu and Jewel looked at each other with the same look before the both of them turned to Curly and slapped him in the face with their wings at the same time.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his face

"Thank you" said Moe and he then turned to Eduardo. "How about you Old Eddie, are you in for it?"

"You got it monkey face" Eduardo affirmed him

"Time to bird up!" said Pedro raising his belly up

"Birds of blue feathers…" said Blu

"Have to stay together!" said everyone

"One for all!" Moe raised his finger it the air

"All for one!" Larry raised his finger in the air

"I for myself" said Curly as he raised his finger up

Moe turned to him furiously. "Remind me to kill you later"

"I'll make a note of it" said Curly as he looked for a paper and pencil and he looked up at Moe. "I ain't got a pencil"

"I changed my mind, I'm gonna do it now" said Moe and he doubled punched him in the face with his fists.

(DOUBLE-PUNCH)

"Oh! Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his face

"C'mon you!" said Moe angrily. "Let's go everybody!"

"Now we're talking" said Tiago excitedly

So Moe, Larry, Curly, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago went together and started searching around for Billy and Roberto.

* * *

**Only two more chapters to go! Stay tuned and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

As Moe, Larry, Curly along with Blu, Jewel and the kids continued to search around the ship in search for Billy and Roberto. The three started tip-toeing as the birds stayed perched on their shoulders making sure no one was following them behind their backs.

Curly turned to Moe and shushed him, then Moe shushed Larry, then Larry shushed the birds from on his shoulder.

The three then started to tip-toe again till Curly turned around to shush Moe but instead Moe bumped into Curly and Larry bumped into Larry.

(BOP)

Moe frowns and slaps Curly in the face.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

"What's the matter with you!" said Moe sternly

Blu then flew in between them and broke the two apart. "C'mon you guys, we're supposed to find Billy here"

"We'll find him when we see him! HMPH" said Curly as he threw his hand at Blu

But just before he said that a door opened from the side and it ended up smacking into Curly as he, Moe, and Larry, and the birds bumped together and they all went falling backwards on the ground.

(SMACK)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, Curly and the birds

Moe then stood up as well did Larry, Curly and the birds did. "Hey why don't you look…"

But suddenly Moe stopped when it revealed to be Billy along with Roberto perched on his shoulder.

"Termite!" shouted Moe, Larry, and Curly with happiness

"Uncle Moe! Larry! Curly!" shouted Billy with happiness as he gave his three clumsy uncles big hugs and Roberto flew down to Blu, Jewel, and the kids.

"Well done Roberto" said Blu happily

"Ain't nobody is gonna mess with this bird" said Roberto

"And look at that…" said Jewel. "You didn't even go berserk when you saw a human"

"Yeah that would have been another story" said Tiago sarcastically

Carla and Bia turned annoyingly to their brother and they both nodded at each other and slapped Tiago in the back of the head with their wings.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"OW!" cried Tiago as he rubbed the back of his head with his wing

"Shut up pineapple head!" shouted Carla at her brother telling him to be quiet

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad on you two!" Tiago warned his two sisters

"Go ahead, who's going to stop you" said Bia carelessly

"That's enough kids" said Jewel trying to calm her children down

"But they started it!" Tiago whined as he pointed both his wing fingers at his two sisters

"We don't wanna hear who started it, or I'll ground you three for a month" Blu warned them

Roberto chuckled under his breath and turned to Jewel. "Kids these days, huh Juju?"

Jewel rolled her eyes to him. "Tell me about it"

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned back to Billy to make sure he was okay.

"Are you hurt kid?" asked Moe making sure he wasn't injured

"Did he give you the works?" asked Larry

"Or chicken smothered in lamp chops?" asked Curly

Moe and Larry gave Curly furious looks and Moe brings his fist out in front of Curly.

"See that?" asked Moe sternly

Curly bops Moe's fist causing it to swing back till it bopped Curly on the head.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Curly then brings out his fist in front of Moe. "See that?"

Moe bop's Curly's fist causing it to swing back but instead he bopped himself on the head with it.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Curly as he rubbed his head

"I'll bat your brains out if you don't shad up!" said Moe sternly

"Cool it guys!" said Billy. "Let's just get out of here before that Hitler's ugly twin comes back"

"The kid's right!" said Moe as he turned to Larry and Curly. "C'mon let's scram!"

Just as they were about to, the four stopped when they saw Big Boss, who was all soaking wet, standing right behind them with his pistol pointing at them.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

They also noticed he was holding Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and the kids trapped in a cage so they wouldn't escape.

"Not so fast there you dirty double-crossers!" said Big Boss menacingly

"Now wait a minute, take it easy now!" said Moe pointing his finger out at him telling him to don't shoot.

"Please I'm too young to die!" Larry begged

"Don't shoot me" said Curly before he pointed at Moe. "Shoot him he has no soul!"

Moe turns to him furiously. "Who?" he asked sternly

"You" Curly answered sternly

"Since when do I have no soul?" asked Moe sternly

"I don't know I haven't seen you lately" Curly answered

"Why you" Moe then pokes Curly in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Curly as he covered his eyes

"Oh! Oh! Moe! Moe! I can't see! I can't see!" cried Curly

"What's the matter?" asked Moe and Larry with concern

Curly then smiles and opens his eyes. "I got my eyes closed"

Moe frowns ad pokes Curly in the eyes again.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Curly again as he covered his eyes

"THAT"S IT!" shouted Big Boss angrily getting the three stooges to stop. "I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND!"

Big Boss clicks his triggering device back and gets ready to shoot. "SEE YOU LATER FOOLS!"

Billy then jumps in front and yells, "NO!"

Big Boss fires the pistol and Billy falls to the ground from the shot leaving Moe, Larry, and Curly shocked as they turned to each other and then back down at termite as the three knelt down and turned his body over so they could see his face.

"Termite, what happened? Speak to me kid? Speak to me?" said Moe worriedly

"Say a few syllables" said Curly worriedly

"Say a few adjectives" said Larry worriedly

But Billy didn't say anything or move a muscle ad Moe, Larry, and Curly turned to each other with sad expressions. Moe then rested his ear on Billy's heart and once he raised his head back up and he shook his heart sadly

"He's… said Moe sadly

"You mean he's…" aid Curly sadly

Jewel looked away as Blu held onto her tight as they both looked away sadly as they held onto Carla and Bia who closed their eyes in sadness. Tiago, however, his eyes were all watery and started dripping down his face. Roberto showed a face of sadness as his eyes were watery but did not let a single tear drop from his eyes.

Big Boss chuckled evilly as he laughed at the three stooges holding onto the now boy's stiff body.

"What a fool to give up a young life for such a young lad. How touching. How predictable" said Big Boss

Moe, Larry, and Curly suddenly turned to Big Boss with furious expressions as Moe gently set the boy down and the three rolled their sleeves up telling they were up to something.

"Hurting little kids, eh?" said Moe getting tough

"Especially our little termite!" said Larry getting tough

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Woob! Woob! Woob! Woob!" said Curly

"Yeah…what the hell are you clowns going to do about it, huh?" asked Big Boss menacingly

Moe then stepped out and raised his fist out in front of him. "See that?"

Big Boss bopped Moe's fist and it swung back but grabbed a glass bottle that Larry was holding and he grabbed it and when his fist swung over he broke the glass on top of Big Boss's head.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

Larry then steps forward and punches Big Boss in the stomach

(SMASH)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he held onto his stomach

Curly then poked Big Boss in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he covered his eyes with his hands and dropped the pistol

The pistol then went off and it ended up shooting the cage lock causing it to break off and the cage door opened.

(BANG)

Moe then kicks Big Boss in the stomach with his knee and his upper body went down.

(KNEE-PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

"Get a hold of him boys!" Moe instructed Larry and Curly

Larry and Curly grabbed the bottom of Big Boss's shirt and started pulling it up. They then give the bottom part to Moe and Moe tied his shirt across both his wrists.

"We'll let you out in a minute!" said Moe sternly

Curly suddenly noticed a digging pick and he picked it up and he tested the pointy part to see if it was sharp enough and he smiled and turned to Big Boss as he shook his finger till he started to jump up and down making, "HMPH"

Big Boss started to make grunting sounds as he tried to free himself.

Moe, Larry, Curly turned to each other before their exchanged glances with Blu, Jewel, Roberto, and kids before they all nodded with devious smiles.

"Payback time, boys!" said Moe getting serious

Larry rolled up his sleeves while Curly started running in pace going, "Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob"

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked over to Big Boss. "Ah Big Bossy, slap women, eh?" Moe bops Big Boss in the stomach

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

"Hurting families, eh?" said Larry as he grabbed Big Boss's armpit hair and pulled it out

(RIP)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

Moe kindly pushes Larry to the side. "Step aside, taking our treasure, eh?" Moe punches Big Boss in the eye.

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

"Shooting little kids, eh?" said Larry as he grabbed Big Boss's armpit hair and pulled it out

(RIP)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

"Oh tough guy, huh?" said Moe as he bops Big Boss in the stomach

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss

Curly then comes over with the axe pick in his hands and he starts running in pace. "Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob, woob"

"NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly as he got his axe pick in place and before he got a clear target, he swung it back and jammed it at Big Boss's butt.

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he jumped up in pain

Curly swung the axe pick again…

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he jumped up in pain

again…

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he jumped up in pain

and again…

(SMACK)

"Oh!" cried Big Boss as he jumped up in pain

Moe, Larry, and Curly then grabbed Big Boss and pulled him over to the birds

"He's all yours birds" said Moe as he pushed Big Boss forward

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto showed angry expressions as they held their sharp talons with furious growls while Carla and Bia held not-so-heavy sticks in her talons, ready to get the beating going, and Tiago lastly had his father's tool stick.

"With pleasure" said Blu getting tough

"Kids, you heard your father so do what he says" said Jewel getting tough

"Bids with blue feathers…" Blu called out

"Have to stay together!" shouted Jewel, Roberto, and the kids

"Let's get him!" shouted Tiago

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew into Big Boss's face and slammed him into a really dark room and they all started to give him the beating of his life.

* * *

_(In the dark) _

"_PUNCH" _

"_BOP" _

"_KICK" _

"_SLAP" _

"_Take this you dirty tree killer!" shouted Blu _

"_SLASH"_

"_SLASH" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_KICK" _

"_You killed that poor child you rat!" shouted Jewel. "Here's a peace offering!" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_SLAP" _

"_No one hurts my buddy!" shouted Roberto _

"_PUNCH" _

"_KICK" _

"_SLAP" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_Take this!" shouted Carla _

"_SLAP" _

"_SLAP" _

"_SLAP" _

"_SLAP" _

"_And this!" shouted Bia _

"_PUNCH" _

"_SLAP" _

"_PUNCH" _

"_SLAP" _

"_This is for my friend Billy!" shouted Tiago _

"_PUNCH" _

"_SLAP" _

"_KICK" _

"_PUNCH"_

* * *

(In the light)

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto throw Big Boss out of the dark room and he revealed to be all beaten as he revealed to show cuts, bruises, and even a black eye. Big Boss then stands wobbles around.

Larry then comes over with an empty treasure chest. "So you crooks wanted the treasure, eh? Well take it!"

Larry smashes the empty treasure chest on top of Big Boss's head as the treasure chest breaks into a million pieces.

(SMASH)

Big Boss then showed crossed-eyes as he began to wobble around. Moe, Larry, and Curly then came walking up behind him. Moe grabs Big Boss's torn up hat and throws on the ground and he points to Big Boss's head. "Give!"

Larry and Curly both nodded with smiles and they both raised hammers up and bopped Big Boss on the head.

(BOP)

Big Boss smiled as he still showed crossed-eyes and stood perfectly still. Blu, Jewel, and Roberto then flew in front and the three smiled and nodded at the same time.

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto all raised one talon up and they both made a small tip and Big Boss slowly began to fall backwards till he landed back on the ground and he became unconscious.

"Nice work everybody!" Moe congratulated everyone

"That'll show that rat" said Larry feeling proud

"NYUK, NYK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly

"Um…guys?" asked Blu sadly

"What?" asked Moe, Larry, and Curly at the same time

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Blu sadly before he pointed his wing finger behind them

Moe, Larry, and Curly followed to where Blu was pointing and when the three turned around till the three showed shocked expressions. Billy's motionless body was still lying still on the ground. The stooges and the birds quickly ran toward.

Everyone watched as Billy's body stayed frozen like a dead animal was shot by poachers. Moe, Larry, and Curly started to sniffle and then grabbed out tissues from their pockets.

"Poor termite, I knew him well" said Moe sadly

"Poor termite" said Larry sadly

"Gone with the wind" said Curly sadly

Tiago flew over and landed on the boy's chest as he grabbed his shirt. "C'mon Billy! Don't die on me! Or I will have nothing to live for!"

"Hello?" asked Carla as Tiago turned to his older sister along with Bia by her side. "You have us, bird brain?"

"Well maybe those two…but I will have nothing to live for!" shouted Tiago

Carla and Bia rolled their eyes in annoyance. Blu and Jewel then flew down onto Billy's body as the two huddled the two kids as the two kids of theirs hugged them as they closed their eyes in sadness.

Roberto flew down by Tiago's side and he rested his wing on Tiago's shoulder. "He's gone. He's gone, Tiago"

"But he can't die! Not when he still has so much left to do!" shouted Tiago as tears started to fill his eyes.

Roberto then pulled him forward and Tiago immediately hugged him as he began to cry as tears streamed down his beak. Roberto hugs him back as he tries to comfort him.

"Termite gave his life for all of us" said Larry sadly

"He was such a sweet little stinker" said Moe sadly

"The only thing we ever had in this world to make me pie" said Curly sadly

Moe, Larry, and Curly then started crying as the three huddled together, as the birds closed their eyes with sorrow. But just then Billy opened his eyes and he stood up as he rubbed his head and then rubbed his eyes.

Blu and Jewel noticed Billy and they both looked at each other with shocked surprising faces and they showed happy relieved looks as well as Carla and Bia did. Roberto then opened his eyes and he made a surprising smile and he shook Tiago and Tiago looked behind him and his eyes widened with surprise and he hurriedly flew up and hugged the boy's face; Carla and Bia decided to get along with this with their brother as the three hugged him tightly.

"Carla? Bia? Tiago?" said Billy. "What happened? Did that big dummy fell overboard?"

Carla, Bia, and Tiago nodded as they chirped.

Blu and Jewel then flew onto the boy's shoulder and the both nuzzled their beaks on Billy's cheeks earning a tickling laugh from him.

"Hey, Blu, Jewel, stop that tickles" said Billy in a giggling tone

Roberto then flew and landed right on top of the boy's knee and he and Billy started to make their secret handshake.

Billy then noticed that his three idiotic uncles were crying without even seeing him and he turned over to Jewel over his shoulder.

"What's the matter with them?" said Billy pointing his finger at them

Jewel raised her wings up gesturing, 'I don't know?'

Billy then got himself up with Blu and Jewel still perched on his shoulders and he patted Moe on the shoulder.

"Uncle Moe, Larry, Curly? What are you crying for?" asked Billy

"Because your dead termite that's why" Moe answered his question sadly

"No, no I'm not" said Billy as he smiled as he showed that he wasn't wounded

Larry then turned to Billy and grabbed his shoulders. "Yes, yes you are you are supposed to be dead right there. Now lie back down" he said sadly as he turned back to hug Moe and Larry

"Termite, if you're up there, say a few words will you? So we can remember you by" Curly offered sadly

Billy smirked and crossed his arms. "Well turn around you morons"

"Now I'm starting to hear the poor little biped" said Moe sadly

"I can still hear him too" said Curly sadly

"Yeah me too, and he's standing right behind us alive" said Larry sadly as he pointed his thumb from behind him

Moe, Larry, and Curly continued to cry till suddenly their crying suddenly started to go down till something was coming back to them already and the three stopped and they slowly turned around. When they did their eyes and their mouths dropped in surprise when they saw Billy was alive standing from behind them.

"Termite!" shouted Moe, Larry, and Curly with joy

"Guys!" shouted Billy with joy

The three stooges gave Billy a heartwarming hug as he hugged them back as they enjoyed this moment.

"But we saw that big chump shoot you" said Larry thinking the boy got hit with the bullet

Curly patted the boy's chest. "You're not even a ghost"

Moe then turned to Larry furiously. "So, he was standing right behind us, huh?" said Moe sternly

"Yeah?" said Larry

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

Moe double slaps Larry in the face. "Shad up!"

"What did I do?" asked Larry sternly

"That's for being an imbecile" Moe corrected him

"But what about him?" asked Larry as he pointed to Curly

"Him? Oh, he's much smarter that, he's more of an imbecile than you are porcupine" Moe confirmed him

"HMPH" exclaimed Curly till he started waving his hand back and forth in front of Moe's face

"Hey! Look! The treasure!" Billy pulled out his backpack as all the coins and jewels were safely inside his bag.

"Oh boy!" said Moe as he rubbed his hands together

"We're in the moo-la!" said Larry

"We're in the jackpot!" said Curly

"Yeah, we'll split it up seven ways" Moe explained. Half of it for the Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, then one for Curly, then one for you, then termite, and one for me…"

Big Boss groaned in pain as he started to get up. Moe noticed and he picked up a hammer. "…and one for you!"

Moe swings the hammer and smashes Big Boss on the head.

(BOP)

Big Boss fell back into unconsciousness while Moe, Larry, Curly, Billy, and the birds get a load of the treasure which was now firmly safe into the right hands.

* * *

**Hurray! The Stooges and the Flock win! Only one more chapter left to go so stay tuned and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the last chapter everyone and sadly this is the last chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

Back on land, dozens of helicopters showed up along with security as they all came onto the island as they handcuffed Marcel, Armando, and Tipo as they took them back into custody. Big Boss then was being taken away showing the sight of defeat as he was taken away for good back to the slammer where he really belongs.

Just then the news came onto the island as they were about to begin their broadcast.

"Directly from the heart of the Amazon, we have some breaking news…" said the news reporter

The news reporter then came up to Moe, Larry, Curly and the rest of the gang as they all stand together.

"Thanks to Dr. Monteiro and his team, they have discovered a ground breaking treasure that was buried deep into the jungle. And with that they will use it for the good of the wildlife" the news reporter explained

"And together, we'll make sure wildlife will stay going. Right Blu?" Linda asked her companion friend

(SQUAWK)

Blu squawked happily in reply

"And thanks to these three gentlemen right here…" the news reporter referred to Moe, Larry, and Curly who turned around confusingly hearing the word gentlemen. "They are indeed the heroes of the day. Please tell me how were you three able to save your friends from this terrible coincidence"

"Well sister, you see that's what friends do, we look out for each other no matter what?" Moe explained

"One for all" shouted Larry as he pointe dup at the sky

"All for one" shouted Moe as he pointed up at the sky

"Every man for himself" shouted Curly as he pointed u at the sky

Moe and Larry turned to Curly furiously. "Didn't I tell you to shad up with that already?" Moe slaps Curly in the face

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" cried Curly

"Quiet!" said Moe sternly

"But that's not all…" said the news reporter

"It was an adventure of a lifetime it was really thrilling when fighting with the bad guys and going through the dangers lurking up ahead. But that do you know what the best part was?" asked Billy as he explained

"I don't know, what?" asked the news reporter

Billy then put two fingers in his mouth and he whistled…

(WHISTLE)

Blu and Jewel flew over and perched on Billy's shoulders; Carla, Bia, and Tiago perched on the boy's arms along with Eduardo, Mimi, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael; and Roberto perched on the top of his head.

"I made tons of new friends along the way and they never gave up on me and I never gave up on them. Right guys?" said Billy happily

The birds started squawking happily in reply and Billy laughed by their amusement. The news reporter did as well as she faced back to the camera.

"Well there you have it the treasure has been fully contained and will be protected by the protection of these brave explorers. Back to you" the news reporter finished

"I don't know how we can ever pay you enough for your bravery and leadership" said Linda

"Aw, tut, tut" said Moe kindly

"Your history's famous heroes we have ever seen and we're thankful for that" said Tulio showing them how grateful they are.

"Aw, it was nothing" said Larry happily

"Yeah, I was the bravest out of the three showing my fighting skills and showing off my muscles" said Curly being an overreacted idiot

"The only muscles you have on you is your stomach pudden head" said Moe sternly as he pointed to Curly's fat stomach

"HMPH" Curly throws his hand at Moe

"You guys are crazy Americans this jungle as ever seen" said Fernando happily

"Thanks…" said Larry

"Shad up!" said Moe sternly

"I'll shad up if I want to!" Larry confirmed him sternly

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" asked Moe sternly

"Well, I'm going to shad up" said Larry knowing how much of a coward he was to face Moe himself.

"Hey guys!" Blu called out

Moe, Larry, and Curly turn back to Linda, Tulio, and Fernando. "Excuse us"

Moe, Larry, and Curly walked over to the flock with happy smiles as well did the birds showed them.

"I just want to say…we've couldn't have done it without you" said Blu

"You saved us and the whole family" said Jewel

"And with that, I know owe my gratitude to you three chuckleheads" said Eduardo now showing complete respect for the stooges

"Gee, really?" asked Curly

"Yeah?" said Eduardo before he slapped all three of them in the face

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Moe, Larry, and Curly as they rubbed their faces from the pain

"Now what was that for?" asked Larry sternly

"We still didn't do nothing!" said Curly sternly

"Yeah you don't have to overdo it" said Moe sternly

"I have my moments" Eduardo confirmed them kindly

"Will we ever see you guys again?" asked Tiago curiously

Moe, Larry, and Curly knelt down to Tiago. "Well squirt, we always come around and before you know it we'll be right there" Moe explained

"And if you ever think about us, remember what your pop-pop does" Larry explained

"Yeah, just raise that wing back and till you got it in right position and take a…" said Curly

"That's enough!" said Moe sternly

"But you didn't let me finish" said Curly sternly

"I'll finish you! Shad up!" said Moe as he bopped Curly in the nose with his fist

(BOP)

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Curly

"Say what's the idea?" asked Curly sternly

"I'll tell you the idea!" said Moe sternly as he, Larry, and Curly began to start slap fighting as the birds laughed as they watched the amusement.

Before they continued to fight Moe and Larry started running after Curly, but luckily for Curly he quickly jumped onto a Rhea and started galloping away.

"Giddy up! NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly commanding the Rhea as the Rhea started galloping away

"Oh no you don't, come back here!" Moe shouted before he jumped onto another Rhea and he started galloping after Curly.

"I'll moider you! I'll moider you!" Moe shouted out

"Hey fellas wait for me!" Larry called out as he jumped onto another Rhea and started galloping after his two pals.

"Cut it out Moe!" Curly shouted

"I'll bat your brains out!" Moe shouted

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" Curly shouted out

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Moe shouted

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" Curly shouted out

Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago watched as the three galloped into the sunset with awkward expressions. Just then Billy came over to them and Blu and Jewel perched onto the boy's shoulder and Carla, Bia, and Tiago perched on top of the boy's head.

"Don't worry guys" Billy assured them. "This always happens at the end of a story"

Billy then looks at the audience and winks to them with a smile.

The End!

* * *

**Well everyone that's the end of my story! But don't worry, I'm coming up with a sequel called 'The Three Stooges in Rio 2: Africa Screams'. It will be coming out soon! Anyway thank you for reading and following this story. This is Stooge Man saying thank you and good night!**


End file.
